


Только мёртвые знают Нью-Йорк

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce isn’t immortal fyi, Clint is the best imaginary friend ever, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, Natasha loves visiting Brighton Beach, Peggy had a good life, Pre-Slash, Thor Is a Good Bro, VALKYRIES ARE GOOD SIGN FELLOW SHIELDMEN AND SHIELDWOMEN, also Budapest, many cameos - Freeform, personifications of death, so is Tony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Капитан открывает для мёртвых двери, в Нью-Йорке появляются супергерои, а Кейт Бишоп заводит воображаемого друга.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> кэпостарковский преслэш, canon divergence AU (с Мрачными Жнецами!)  
> таймлайн — первая фаза MCU; временная амнезия; Капитана не откопали до Битвы в NY; куча мелких отсылок и камео.  
> время и нарратив скачут, потому что я вечно пишу кусками.  
> за вдохновение и часть мифологии спасибо серии "Сумеречной зоны" с молодым Робертом Рэдфордом (look at him - https://41.media.tumblr.com/6aca57a0ef911d8e85789698ff87adc8/tumblr_n9008yUU0x1raq378o1_500.jpg) и Брайану Фуллеру. 
> 
> начала эту штуку невероятно давно, летом 2015, и планировала задарить на днюху Лене.  
> планировать я, как видите, не умею.

_One was life. One was death_.

　　Самая неблагодарная работа в этом грёбаном мире — так о ней отзывались другие.  
　　Другие — это вечно хмурый южанин, наверняка умерший на Средневековой ярмарке (этим легче объяснить то, что, впервые появившись, он был одет в подобие прикида Робина Гуда) и девушка с рыжими волосами и смертоносным взглядом. Хотя последняя не говорила о работе вслух, но молчание её было весьма красноречивым.  
— Никто тебе не платит. Никто толком не поможет, если прижмёт... Тот раз не считается, я был не на службе, — поспешно добавляет “Робин Гуд”, косясь на свою подругу. Та выгибает бровь, но молчания не нарушает. В их паре болтает всегда лучник в трико — она больше работает руками, а не языком. Казалось, это необходимо для Вселенского равновесия.  
　　Капитан не думает, что Вселенная была бы против, если бы рыжеволосая Вдова произнесла пару слов. С другой стороны, может, не зря её называют Вдовой? Может, слова её — яд, и молчит она исключительно из добрых побуждений?  
　　— Думаю, тебе пора отправляться выполнять эту неблагодарную работу, — Капитан еле сдерживает улыбку, потому что нет ничего смешнее, чем Лучник, который вдруг понимает, что у него заканчивается время. Как он умудряется всегда опаздывать, если обладает всем временем на свете — загадка похлеще многих.  
　　Вдова фыркает и скрещивает руки на груди. Она никогда не опаздывает.  
　　— Я и не опаздываю. Я прихожу в последнюю секунду, как и подобает настоящему герою.  
　　“Мы не герои”, — хочется сказать Капитану, но он просто качает головой. Настоящие герои — живые, те, кто ещё может помогать людям. Указывать путь мёртвым — не героизм. Это работа. Важная работа, которую кто-то должен выполнять.  
　　Конечно, не все люди готовы умереть. Большинство как раз совсем не готово. Капитан повидал многое: истерики, проклятия, слёзы и неверие. А иногда — умиротворение.  
　　Он давно понял, что лучшее лекарство в таких случаях — понимание.  
　　Лучник грозился подвесить истерящих на Бруклинский мост головой вниз и оставить там висеть до Второго пришествия. Вдова смотрела так, что любая смерть казалась по сравнению с этим взглядом благословением. А Капитан улыбался грустно и говорил, что понимает. Смерть — не конец. И пусть он не мог сказать, что там, за дверью, в которую сам не может войти: он уверен, там нет ничего плохого. И ему верили. Капитану, с его честной улыбкой, открытым лицом и убедительным, но тёплым голосом, сложно не поверить.

 

　　Жнецы часто собираются вместе, и чаще всего — на Манхэттене, в зале одного заведения, в котором продают шаурму. Лучник вечно бормочет, что мясо в лавашах — крысиное, хотя ему должно быть всё равно. Жнецы могут не чувствовать вкуса, если захотят.  
　　В кафе почти всегда пусто, и можно занять любой из столов, заказать “этой ужасной” еды и не привлекать лишнего внимания.  
　　О тех, кому вскоре понадобится проводник, они узнают из утренней почты. Вдова получает шифрованные ленточные кодировки, Капитан — пожелтевшие конверты с письмами, написанными от руки, Лучник — записочки на лапках голубей. Капитан считает, что способы связи могут намекать на их прежние жизни, Лучник — что у кого-то наверху (или внизу, или в параллельном измерении — кто ж их знает?) дурацкое чувство юмора.  
　　— Могли бы и благодарность за хорошую работу отправлять, — вздыхает он всякий раз, когда очередной голубь опускается прямо ему на голову. А после мечтательно добавляет. — Или зарплату.  
　　Но на следующий день в конвертах — только имена и даты. Как и всегда.

***

　　Первые несколько лет службы Капитан работал один. Когда появилась Вдова, он вдруг понял, что не так уж любит одиночество — просто к нему привык.  
　　С ней было трудно, но постепенно её молчание из недоверчивого превратилось в дружелюбное. Никто не умел слушать так, как Вдова. Никто не умел говорить так, как Лучник: он появился вскоре после своей рыжей напарницы и с лёту влился в их маленький коллектив. Иногда Капитану казалось, что это он пришёл поздно, а эти двое всю жизнь работали вместе: до того слаженно у них получалось вылезать из передряг.  
　　Жнецы, конечно, не могут умереть. Но развоплощаться тоже всякий раз больно. Жнецов не так просто увидеть, если тебе не суждено отбросить коньки. Или если тебе не приходится общаться с ними напрямую. Механизмы Вселенной работали не просто странно: больше всего столкновение со Жнецом походило на то чувство, когда входишь в соседнюю комнату, замираешь посередине и никак не можешь вспомнить, зачем вообще поднимался с удобного дивана. Разум блуждает, хватаясь за самые правдоподобные объяснения, и в результате ты берёшь с полки пачку чипсов и возвращаешься к телевизору, хотя на самом деле должен был заполнять заявление на поступление в колледж или написать единственно важное сообщение, пока не поздно.  
　　Люди натыкались на Жнецов, здоровались, бурчали извинения, продавали хот-доги за пригоршню пустоты, а потом пытались вспомнить о чём-то важном, но возвращались к делам насущным. Встреча со смертью, пусть и не своей собственной — всё-таки довольно тревожная вещь. Только забыть её было так же легко, как имя того парня с вечеринки, разгуливающего в оранжевом свитере. Он представлялся, но все всё равно зовут его Тыквой, и другие определения попросту стираются из реальности.  
　　Из них троих ходить сквозь стены мог только Капитан, да и то потому, что у него было больше времени на изучение собственного потенциала.  
　　При исполнении их редко на самом деле замечали, и в большинстве своём только дети, которым, к счастью, можно было сообщить что-нибудь безумное. Вера — штука забавная.  
　　Лучник частенько говорил, что прибыл с планеты Ка-Пэкс или пробрался из Австралии через центр Земли. Дети были в восторге, Лучник — в ещё большем восторге. И все в выигрыше. И никто ничего не видел.  
　　Однажды он опустился за столик в их кафешке с таким сияющим лицом, что даже Вдова приподняла вопросительно бровь.  
　　— Я теперь официально воображаемый друг.  
　　Капитан скрестил руки на груди. Как самый старший сотрудник их маленького подразделения, он взял на себя ответственность за… ну, например, за подобные вещи, которые вряд ли могли привести к чему-то хорошему. Не то чтобы их курировали по всей строгости, с ежедневными проверками и отчётами: никакого шороха ангельских крыльев, или шороха мантий, или чего там вообще стоило ожидать от загробной жизни. (Уж точно не посиделки в кафе и прогулки по Центральному парку, начавшиеся в сороковых.)  
　　— Кэп, да брось! Я всего лишь сидел на детской площадке, ждал, пока мимо пронесётся этот несчастный автобус, и тут ко мне подходит это прелестное создание и заявляет, что её зовут Кейт, и я теперь её воображаемый друг.  
　　— Ты же понимаешь, что у девочки могут быть пробле...  
　　Лучник фыркнул, не дав даже договорить.  
　　— Буду заруливать на эту площадку пару раз в неделю. Никакого вреда. Но вы ещё не знаете самого лучшего!  
　　Официантка плюхнула перед носом Лучника огромную порцию шаурмы.  
　　— Спасибо, Джесс, — он проводил девушку улыбкой, а потом буркнул себе под нос. — Что совсем не травишь.  
　　И тут же получил от Вдовы подзатыльник.  
　　— За правду не бьют, — Лучник потёр ушибленное место и схватился за еду. Из кое-как завёрнутого лаваша тут же выпал целый букет варёной капусты.  
　　— Самое лучшее, — Жнец подобрал капусту руками и принялся жевать, что совсем не помешало ему говорить. — Что у Кейт есть игрушечный лук, и она уже потрясающе стреляет.

***

　　Однажды в Нью-Йорке появились супергерои.  
　　Раньше Кэп видел их только на обложках выставленных в витринах комиксов, когда прогуливался по Бродвею свободными вечерами. А таких вечеров у него за все эти годы накопилось великое множество.  
　　Люди в ярких костюмах, сражающиеся за свои идеалы, спасающие людей и не требующие награды. Капитан повидал за время своей работы столько ужасов, что одно знал наверняка — он был бы на стороне таких героев в любое время суток. Сама мысль о том, что кто-то может успеть там, где не успевает никто, грела, как лучи солнца, появляющегося из-за небоскрёбов.  
　　(Не то чтобы он не пытался геройствовать сам. Но работа Жнецов заключалась вовсе не в этом, и Капитан преуспевал только в отпугивании кошек, которые благополучно слезали с высоких веток. И иногда — в лёгких толчках в плечо, чтобы увело подальше от дороги. Выигрывать чужие жизни у Жнецов не получалось, но целые кости — вполне.)

　　Первый супергерой, которого протащил по своим улицам Нью-Йорк, был не таким, каким все его представляли. Он разрушительным вихрем пронёсся по дорогам, огромный зелёный монстр, скорее угроза, чем герой. Не самое лучшее знакомство.  
　　Но Жнецы видели, как он загораживал собой людей, раскапывал завалы и убегал только тогда, когда в небе начинали стрекотать вертолёты. Его называли Халком, и все вечерние новости были забиты расплывчатыми фотографиями.  
　　— Будь он более уравновешен, и его можно было бы использовать в акциях Гринписа, — заявил Лучник, когда они втроём стояли у витрины магазина на Пятой авеню, и из динамиков за стеклом раздавался оглушающий рёв. Вдова метнула в товарища острейший взгляд, и тот развёл руками:  
　　— А что? Я б тут же перестал мусорить, если бы этот парень хорошенько меня об этом попросил. С таким не хочется лишний раз спорить.  
　　— Он чуть не снёс Гарлем, — заметил Капитан.  
　　— А мы с Кейт чуть не попали в голову того идиота, который даже тетиву толком натягивать не умеет. Но не попали же.  
　　В день, когда Халк расправился с выпущенным на улицы города русским, Вдова получила свою рабочую шифровку. Первую из тех, которые пришли ей совершенно зря.  
　　Капитан видел, как она склонилась над монстром: её рыжие волосы развевались на ветру, заслоняя глаза, и нельзя было понять, отражается ли в них страх. Она что-то прошептала прямиком в ветер, пока вокруг щёлкали затворы автоматов, и кто-то кричал, и стрекотали лопасти вертолётов.  
　　Когда Халк перестал дышать, Вдова поднялась и как ни в чём ни бывало скрылась в толпе военных. Никто её, конечно, не видел.  
　　А потом гигантские зелёные пальцы дёрнулись, сгребли в кулак асфальтовые камни, и Халк одним стремительным прыжком перескочил на соседнюю улицу.  
　　Не умер. Потому что рядом с супергероями даже смерть вела себя по-особенному.

***

　　— Цирк какой-то! — встретил их Лучник однажды утром возмущением, пытаясь схватить с тарелки горячие блинчики.  
　　Вдова привычно приподняла одну бровь и скользнула на место напротив.  
　　— Да вся эта история с Железным Человеком.  
　　Девушка чуть подёрнула плечами — видимо, ей так совсем не казалось.  
　　— У Кейт в комнате теперь плакат с этим фигляром.  
　　— О ком речь? — Капитан опёрся руками на спинку условно кожаного дивана, и несколько писем в его руке тут же смялось.  
　　— Миллиардере, филантропе и консервной банке.  
　　“И плейбое”, — одними губами произнесла Вдова, чуть улыбнувшись. Лучник закатил глаза.  
　　Тони Старк был как огромный рекламный баннер, который постоянно лез в поле зрения и раздражал одним своим цветастым существованием. Сколотил состояние на продаже чужой смерти, а потом вдруг решил заделаться героем.  
　　— И что плохого в том, что Кейт держит дома плакат с супергероем?  
　　Это казалось невозможным, но Лучник закатил глаза ещё сильнее.  
　　— Если она начнёт тренировать на нём меткость, то ничего. Я даже как-нибудь намекну ей на дротики, и тогда...  
　　Он не договорил — дёрнулся и вытаращился на уже потягивающую коктейль Вдову. Она только что довольно чувствительно врезала ему под столом, а потом кивком указала на потемневшее лицо Капитана.  
　　— Кэп, да какое нам дело до летающих миллиардеров? И уж тем более до дартса в детской комнате?  
　　— Вот именно, — Капитан коротко кивнул и сложил пополам только что распакованное письмо. — Мне нужно идти. Работа.  
　　Он умчался из кафе прежде, чем Лучник успел его окликнуть.  
　　— Пора устроить Капитану отпуск, — пробормотал “Робин Гуд” в остывшие блинчики, а Вдова по своему обыкновению не сказала ничего.  
　　Она успела увидеть имя, написанное аккуратным почерком на пергаментной бумаге.

***

　　Что Капитан знал о Тони Старке? Для начала то же, что и все остальные обитатели Нью-Йорка. Гулящий богач, разрабатывающий оружие, который полгода назад пропал в Афганистане и после возвращения свернул все свои военные кампании.  
　　Никто не знал, что именно с ним там произошло: сплошные спекуляции, слухи, обрывки надуманных интервью и брошенных вскользь фраз. Разве что пара близких друзей — ведь они должны быть даже у миллиардеров, не так ли? Пара друзей и ещё Капитан.

　　Впервые он увидел Тони Старка в тот день, когда получил письмо с его именем на бумаге. Оно было написано золотистыми чернилами, словно даже смерть не могла относиться к гению-миллиардеру и т.д. непредвзято.  
　　А чуть ниже имени расползалась кляксой карта. Впервые на памяти Капитана.  
　　Знакомые ему Жнецы не работали вне Нью-Йорка. Манхэттен, Бруклин, Квинс, может быть, моллы около автобусных маршрутов. За годы службы никто из них не видел иного пейзажа, кроме высоток, мостов и массивов Центрального парка, потому тьма, окружившая вдруг Капитана, несколько его дезориентировала.  
　　А потом он оказался вовсе не в Нью-Йорке. И остальное...  
　　Тони Старк ничуть не походил на фото, которые можно было увидеть во всех нью-йоркских киосках и витринах парочки издательств — хотя бы потому, что ни на одном из тех фото он не боролся со смертью.  
　　Капитану многое довелось повидать. Люди умирали, заживо сгорая в автомобильных катастрофах. Люди умирали, разбивая головы об асфальт. Люди умирали от передозировки в грязных подворотнях. Люди умирали на хирургических столах. Люди умирали, и с этим ничего нельзя было поделать.  
　　Но никто из тех, кого Капитан провожал в последний путь, не наблюдал за тем, как из его развороченной грудной клетки достают осколки собственноручно спроектированной бомбы, а потом выпиливают часть рёбер, чтобы освободить место для магнита, без которого...  
　　Капитан надеялся, что долго это не продлится. Никто, даже “торговцы смертью”, не заслуживали такого финала.  
　　Но Старк не собирался умирать.  
　　Плевать он хотел на золотистые чернила, обещавшие ему пышные проводы.  
　　В темноте песчаных афганских пещер он продолжал дышать. Вопреки написанной кем-то сверху судьбе. И в бордовом океане боли ему виделись незнакомые лица: людей, которые уже погибли из-за него, того, кто вскоре погибнет из-за него, и Жнеца, который считал его вдохи и которого никто не должен был видеть.  
　　Тогда Энтони Эдвард Старк впервые поборол смерть — с помощью внезапно появившегося и также быстро потерянного друга, упрямства и Железного человека.

***

　　Несмотря на всё то, что о нём говорят, он не боится смерти. Ни капли. Ни нанограмма. Ничуточки.  
　　Смерть — явление простое и закономерное, вполне объяснимое и совсем не ужасное. Совсем-совсем.  
　　Ему не снятся взрывы. Не снятся ему и люди, которые тянут к нему окровавленные руки и проклинают, и поминают его ракеты, его пули, его гранаты. Прошлому не место в его снах. Прошлому место в прошлом.  
　　Тони Старк любит обманывать прессу, партнёров, людей на вечеринках и весь мир. А больше всего он любит обманывать самого себя.  
　　Он не боится смерти. Смерть — естественный процесс. Он живёт так, будто каждый день — последний. А потом она подбирается к нему вплотную.  
　　После жгучей боли в груди приходит темнота, а темнота сменяется пылью, солёным вкусом на губах и водой, бесконечно глубокой и смыкающейся со всех сторон. В неясных образах, проносящихся перед глазами, он видит свою смерть, но, очухиваясь в тускло освещённой темнице, не может вспомнить, что же видел. В его груди — железо. Когда он выбирается из этого водного, грязного, дикого кошмара, железо становится его бронёй. Тони Старк перестаёт себя обманывать.  
　　На обман не остаётся времени, когда между злодеями и их жертвами — всего мгновение и твой выбор.

***

　　Если подумать, предательство было постоянным спутником Тони Старка. Только прежде он чаще предавал самого себя. Или остальных — не в вопросах жизни и смерти, конечно. Не считая сделок с правительственным военным аппаратом.  
　　Но вид Обадайи Стейна, друга, почти отца, вытаскивающего из его груди реактор — его жизнь, подумать только — ударяет, как молния. Такого поворота никто бы не ожидал, даже тот, кто с предательством знаком на “ты”, но всё равно не ожидает его появления на пороге собственного дома.  
　　И вот он уже не может нормально дышать. Даже судорожно хватать ртом воздух не может. Не может даже грязно выругаться. Ему остаётся только наблюдать, как человек, которому он безоговорочно верил, исчезает в коридоре с его жизнью в руках.  
　　Он не помнит, как оказался внизу. Вываливается из лифта.  
　　Где-то рядом жужжит ДУБИНА. Старк вспоминает о сентиментальности Пеппер, которая может стать его спасением: прогоревший реактор, первый прототип, “доказательство того, что у Тони Старка есть сердце”. Ему удаётся только упасть на пол. Краем глаза он замечает какое-то движение — не ДУБИНУ, который пытается уронить кейс старого реактора так, чтобы тот разбился. Кажется, он снова видит свою смерть — она (он?) следила за ним в темноте афганских пещер, а теперь и здесь, при электрическом свете, где не место суевериям и галлюцинациям умирающего рассудка. Колпак реактора разбивается с такой силой, словно его не подтолкнула механическая рука его первого бота, а швырнули в ярости, сравнимой с паникой самого Старка. Лапа ДУБИНЫ смыкается на реакторе и аккуратно придвигает его к дыре в груди, где осколки его собственного изобретения готовятся вонзиться в сердце.  
　　И Тони Старк отказывается умирать.

***

　　Нет причин думать, что на весь город всего три Жнеца. Это было бы, как минимум, глупо, и как максимум, доказывало бы полную профнепригодность небесной канцелярии.  
　　До того, как встретить Вдову и Лучника, Капитан пару десятилетий работал один, но это вовсе не значит, что он никогда не пересекался с другими заложниками неблагодарной работы. 

　　Впервые это случилось в 87-ом — Капитан знал это, потому что совсем недавно попал на вечеринку по случаю встречи Нового Года и открыл там дверь перед одним сорвиголовой. Время для Жнецов шло по-разному: то растягивалось, как в поезде метро из одного конца острова на другой, то бежало быстрее скорости света. Он был тогда у Бруклинского моста (место было популярно у мертвецов по понятным причинам). Над пристанью разносился из колонок Хендрикс со своей Сторожевой Башней, погода была пасмурная и располагала к меланхолии. Капитан посмотрел на утопавший в промозглой серости американский флаг — недостатка в них в одном из самых больших американских городов не было (хотя любая глубинка могла бы с ним потягаться, тут люди неохотно махали патриотизмом у собственного жилья) — а потом почувствовал, что за ним следят. Такое бывало и прежде: люди замечали Жнецов, они всё-таки не были призраками (по крайней мере, не совсем), но в этот раз что-то показалось… иным. Капитан оглянулся. Над зданием суда виднелся только меч и слепая голова Фемиды — дождь проглотил всё остальное. На судебной площади неподвижно застыла женщина в жёлтом пальто и тёмных очках. Странный наряд для подобной погоды. А потом она помахала Капитану в знак приветствия, и всё стало ещё страннее.  
　　Она не назвала своего имени, что было закономерно, но и прозвища (или статуса?) тоже. Капитан не удивился бы, если б под её потихоньку намокавшим пальто оказались крылья. Он озвучил свои опасения, и женщина рассмеялась, сказав, что тоже была бы не против повидаться “с начальством”.  
　　На корабле в доках вспыхнул пожар, и новая знакомая сразу же попрощалась, мол, “неблагодарная работа зовёт”. Она исчезла так стремительно, словно и вправду умела летать.

　　Во второй раз Капитан первым заметил Жнеца на Бедфорд-авеню в Бруклине, у полуночного суши-ресторанчика. Это была девушка, тоже одетая не по погоде — как будто Жнецов это вообще беспокоило — в штанах цвета хаки и джинсовой куртке. Но больше всего её выделяли, конечно, фиолетовые волосы: корни уже начали отрастать, но цвет всё равно был ярким, как знак “стоп” из альтернативной вселенной.  
　　— Добрый вечер, — Капитан встал рядом, попытавшись перекричать шум автомобильного потока с шоссе под номером двести с чем-то, гудяшего в квартале отсюда.  
　　— О, — губы девушки округлились, но последовавший звук был ужасно тихим. — Вы-то мне и нужны. Подскажете адрес?  
Она словно бы и не удивилась вовсе случайно встреченному Жнецу. И где? В Бруклине, недалеко от трассы, ночью, там, где и люди-то редко появляются. Поправила очки, вытащила из кармана джинсовки смятый тетрадный листок с небрежно накорябанным именем и адресом и попыталась расправить его, хотя бы чуть-чуть. Капитан, конечно, знал Нью-Йорк, как любой здешний мёртвый.  
　　— С западного побережья. Занесло вот, — словно бы оправдываясь, заявила девушка. — Я, кстати, Мышьяк.  
　　— Капитан, — отозвался Жнец с восточного побережья. Было в этом что-то странное. Не в имени — пожалуй, не самое необычное, леди в меховом пальто так своего и не назвала — а в том, что её занесло так далеко от… дома? Да ещё и посреди ночи.  
　　До Вашингтонского парка они добрели вместе, а потом нью-йоркская ночь проглотила Мышьяк, и Капитан вернулся на Бедфорд-авеню. Просто на всякий случай.

　　Ночи в Нью-Йорке вообще были полны сюрпризов.  
　　В Гринвич Вилладж можно встретить самые невообразимые компании: здесь студенты Университета Искусств корешатся с выходцами из Квинса, теми, с которыми опасно заговаривать на тёмных улицах, и в какой-нибудь подворотне наверняка спит один из непризнанных гениев современности. А у станции метро вполне могут сидеть две смерти, которые — расслабьтесь — пришли сюда вовсе не за вами.  
　　— Ты уверена? — Капитан поправил рукава новой синей водолазки, пакет с которой недавно протянула ему Вдова. Одним только её шифровальным ленточкам известно, как именно она умудрилась вообще раздобыть одежду.  
　　Рыжая девушка в ответ посмотрела на Кэпа так, словно тот оскорбил добрую половину её родни.  
　　— Надеюсь, ты это не украла.  
　　Выражение её лица снова изменилось. Поразительно, какие длинные тирады у неё получалось скрывать за простым движением брови или уголка губ. И глаз конечно — тёмно-зелёных ночью, подёрнутых серым туманом утром, таких изменчивых, что у Капитана чесались руки, так хотелось её зарисовать. В карандашах и бумаге у него недостатка никогда не возникало — поразительно, сколько вещей в Нью-Йорке попросту оставляют на месте и больше за ними не возвращаются. Поначалу это казалось своеобразной кражей, но Капитан честно ждал и иногда пытался найти хозяина очередного забытого на лавочке альбома или пачки карандашей, закатившейся за урну.  
　　— Ладно, извини, — Капитан ещё раз одёрнул рукава и поёжился — больше по привычке, хотя холод (или, скорее, его фантомный призрак) он чувствовал постоянно. — Спасибо.  
　　Вдова легонько наклонила голову, принимая благодарность, и между ними снова повисла уютная тишина.  
　　Где-то вдалеке распевали «О, Дэнни-бой», за углом фыркала лошадь, запряжённая в одну из тех приманок для туристов, и это почти превращало Гринвич Вилладж в пропутешествовавший по времени уголок старого Дикого Запада.  
　　Капитан так глубоко провалился в собственные мысли, что не почувствовал, как Вдова выудила из кармана его джинс (раздобыл в прошлом году на гаражной распродаже) аккуратно сложенный вчетверо листок и развернула его.  
　　Свет фонаря у входа метро выхватил блеск золотых чернил и известное имя.  
　　Нынешний взгляд Вдовы пронизывал похлеще иных стрел. Может, даже пущенных делающей успехи Кейт Бишоп.  
　　Капитан не потянулся следом, чтобы вырвать записку из пальцев Вдовы. Вместо этого спросил:  
　　— У тебя ведь тоже такая есть?  
　　Что больше походило на утверждение, а не на вопрос.  
　　Девушка вынула из внутреннего кармана кожаной куртки, которая явно была ей велика, одну из своих ленточных шифровок. На ней изумрудными буквами вилось «Брюс Бэннер» и следом — «Халк».  
　　Вдова вытащила откуда-то огрызок карандаша — присмотревшись, Капитан узнал в нём один из своих — и бисерно вывела на обороте своей ленты «Думаю, он вообще не может умереть». А потом кивнула на письмо Капитана.  
　　— Старк отказывается умирать, — после небольшой задумчивой паузы отозвался он.  
　　Вдова фыркнула. Мол, «вот повезло нам».  
　　Остаток ночи они провели в тишине, наблюдая за всё разрастающимся потоком людей на Бродвее. Оба думали о своём, но у обоих мелькали мысли о месте героях в их смертельном уравнении. Они были не просто постоянными, но постоянными, которые придётся учитывать. Не исключено, что однажды эти постоянные станут переменными — и к этому тоже нужно было быть готовыми.

***

　　Капитан наблюдает за падающим с неба Железным Человеком и человеком в его самом первом костюме, который видел ещё тогда, в пустыне. Старк, конечно, переживает и падение, и удар электромагнитного импульса, от которого поджаривается его оппонент.  
　　Газеты дают ему прозвище, на утренней пресс-конференции он раскрывает свою тайну всему миру, а потом возвращается к работе.  
　　Кейт рассказывает своему воображаемому другу, что хочет быть с Железным Человеком в команде, когда вырастет. Лучник недовольно фыркает, но цель заставляет Кейт заниматься усерднее. Да и кто он такой, что останавливать прирост супергероев в этой стране? Пусть уж лучше Кейт бегает по городу в маске и с луком, чем сумасшедший миллиардер в роботизированном костюме или такой же сумасшедший учёный, возомнивший себя мистером Хайдом.  
　　Капитан уже почти не удивляется, в очередной раз читая знакомое имя на потемневшем пергаменте. Странное чувство тревоги он не игнорирует, но и сделать с ним тоже ничего не может: смерть всегда пожинает предназначенный ей урожай. Только если, похоже, дело не касается супергероев. Он идёт по указанному адресу и тут же чувствует себя неуютно в разодетой толпе: Старк рассекает на каком-то благотворительном вечере. Сложно представить, что ему может угрожать здесь. Чего вообще обычно боятся миллиардеры? Похищения? Отравленного шампанского? Пули в лоб? А миллиардеры-супергерои? Правил для них ещё особо не придумали, а закономерностей не вычислили.  
　　Капитан почти не выходит из своего угла рядом с раскидистым растением: отсюда удобно наблюдать за происходящим в зале, а его самого заметить гораздо сложнее. Он случайно сталкивается с удивительно спешащим официантом, тот роняет стаканы с виски и чертыхается. Чертыхается совсем не так, как отреагировал бы провинившийся работник, попавший на деньги, а злее и отрывистее. Капитан исчезает из зала и уже не видит, как этого официанта скручивает охрана.


	2. Chapter 2

***

　　— Пеп, у меня галлюцинации.  
　　— Падение акций — не галлюцинация, Тони а вполне закономерный факт после твоего вчерашнего...  
　　— Дело не в акциях, и, серьёзно, три пункта? Что я вчера такого сделал?  
　　— Чуть не упал в декольте Кэди МакДанноу...  
　　— Это потянет на пять пунктов, я явно теряю хватку…  
　　— ...а также пообещал преследовать после смерти каждого нечистого на руку акционера, Тони.  
　　— Окей-окей. Галлюцинации!  
　　— И как она выглядела?  
　　— Высокая, светловолосая и прекрасная.  
　　— Кэрол Дэнверс?  
　　— Подруга Роуди? Она-то вроде была вполне реальной. Давно, правда. Не мог же Роудс её выдумать, да и я с ним на пару. Или есть шанс, что мы и 90-е тоже выдумали?  
　　— Тони…  
　　— Хорошо-хорошо. Не слушай меня... Галлюцинации в виде людей могут оказаться не галлюцинациями, если ты на благотворительном приёме. Скинь-ка мне базу данных, проверю приглашённых. Ох, ДЖАРВИС, если бы ты знал, как мне тебя порой не хватает.  
　　— Главное, сэр, не забывайте о нашей годовщине.  
　　— Ни за что на свете.

***

　　Заходя в паршивый бар, где просто обязан был появиться печально известный генерал Росс, Тони Старк никак не ожидал увидеть за стойкой галлюцинацию. То есть он был почти уверен в том, что это была галлюцинация — если его умиравший рассудок ему не врал. Он же видел кого-то в своём пентхаусе, краем глаза и совсем нечётко, и потом снова, на благотворительном приёме. Да как вообще забыть эту дурацкую причёску? Её обладатель словно отправился в прошлое, в 40-е годы прошлого века, да так там и застрял. Пробить его по базам данных не удалось (записи оказались повреждены, а всё потому, что рулил ими не ДЖАРВИС), так что такой вариант не стоило исключать. Как не стоило и моментально списывать всё на галлюцинации, а не на шутки отказывающего мозга. Или технически это одно и то же? Чего только людям не виделось. Туннели, тени умерших родственников, жизнь, проносящая перед глазами... Почему бы среди случайно вырванных из существования образов не оказаться симпатичному путешественнику во времени? Или чересчур влюблённому в ту эпоху студенту? Может, взгляд зацепился в толпе, да так и отпечатался на серебряных пластинках старого-доброго мозгового фотоаппарата (Тони отказывался отвечать за эту ужасную аналогию). Правда, была и небольшая проблема: среди приглашённых на приём звёзд 40-х не было. Как не было и официантов-отравителей, впрочем. И если вдруг случилось… ладно, пусть пока побудет “галлюцинацией”. Если вдруг случилось галлюцинации завалиться в богом забытый бар в середине нигде, так ведь и один из богатейших людей мира сюда же зашёл.   
　　Вот только Тони Старк не верил в случайности и верил в превентивные меры. Потому сел на соседний от галлюцинации стул и заказал текилы. Вероятность того, что в подобном баре подают не самую паршивую в мире текилу, была выше, чем то же в отношении любого другого алкогольного напитка.   
　　Парень в кожаной куртке даже не шелохнулся, и не ясно, было ли это хорошим или плохим знаком. Как вообще ведут себя галлюцинации? А шпионы? По Агенту судить было не очень легко: у него, кажется, начисто отсутствовал фирменный почерк. Даже у Фьюри было больше стиля.  
　　— Я тут пытаюсь посчитать, насколько случайной может быть подобная встреча.  
　　На этот раз галлюцинация удосужилась бросить в его сторону осторожный взгляд: так вёл бы себя тот, кто полностью уверен в своём камуфляже. Беда в том, что чтобы слиться в толпе местного контингента, нужно было как минимум сменить причёску. Или хотя бы сидеть с кружкой фирменного разбавленного в руках. Ну или если случай совсем тяжёлый — с вышитым на плече флагом Конфедерации.   
　　— Получаются невероятные цифры, — продолжил Старк принимая от бармена одну заказанную стопку и пододвигая вторую к галлюцинации.   
　　И тогда, вот чудеса, парень нахмурился, покачал головой, а потом посмотрел Старку в глаза, без всякой осторожности, и выдохнул:  
　　— Мистер Старк. Не признал вас сразу.   
　　У галлюцинации был акцент — не южный, а вроде бы бруклинский, который забыл эволюционировать вместе с гардеробом и причёской.  
　　— Ну да, что бы делать мистеру Старку в такой дыре. Распространённая ошибка тех, кто читает таблоиды: где я только ни бывал.  
　　Не то чтобы это было необычно для Тони Старка — тут же переходить в наступление при знакомстве с подозрительными личностями, да и вообще с личностями — но на этот раз всё было как-то странно. Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, казалось, само не могло понять, какой принять вид. До какой степени расширяться? Куда ставить границы? Они вообще нужны?  
　　— Это верно, — пробормотала галлюцинация так, словно знала то, чего знать не должна была. Без всяких намёков, просто как констатация не самых приятных фактов. А потом продолжила. — Хорошо, что я не читаю таблоидов.  
　　— Что, совсем? В эту дыру и Интернет ещё не провели? Досадное упущение.   
　　— Скажем так, я тоже бываю во многих местах.  
　　— Например, на благотворительных вечерах, куда не получал приглашения.   
　　У галлюцинации хватило такта виновато опустить взгляд.  
　　— Да брось, кто из нас не назывался именем неизвестного модельера и не пытался проникнуть на все закрытые тусовки парижской недели моды? Мне гораздо интереснее узнать, как тебе удалось…  
　　— Генерал, — сообщил вдруг обладатель бруклинского акцента и указал на вход. Старк резко развернулся и успел увидеть, как потасканный жизнью (и Халком) генерал Тадеус Росс заваливается за стойку и тут же заказывает целую бутылку какой-то гадости.  
　　— Как ты… — Старк повернулся обратно, но галлюцинации уже и след простыл. Буквально. Стопка текилы так и осталась нетронутой. Бармен удивлённо вскинул брови на вопрос о собеседнике, а Тони Старк потратил пару секунд, чтобы понять, почему его больше волновало не то, зачем галлюцинация оказалась на приёме, а то, как именно ему это удалось.   
　　— Генерал Росс, — слова сорвались с губ Старка прежде, чем он успел притормозить и подумать ещё. — Какая встреча.

　　Разговор с Россом прошёл так же, как и любая беседа с военным, думающим органом, ответственным за деньги и власть. Выбило из колеи Старка вовсе не это. А то, что ни одна из программ ДЖАРВИСа не смогла определить галлюцинацию иначе, чем как пустое место.

***

　　Капитан не помнил, учился ли рисовать, работал ли в издательстве или газете, просиживал ли лекции в неотапливаемых помещениях, малевал ли на заказ агитационные плакаты, но прекрасно помнил, когда впервые после смерти взял в руки бумагу и карандаш. Это было похоже на возвращение домой — туда, куда он при всём желании не мог вернуться. Хотя насчёт этого у него тоже было пару теорий: не могло же его без причины зашвырнуть именно в Нью-Йорк, в этот зудящий муравейник с островками небывалого спокойствия, который за почти полвека изменялся так стремительно, что не хватило бы даже бесконечного времени Жнеца, чтобы всё это запечатлить.   
　　Капитан сидел на скамейке в парке у Бельведерской башни: было ветрено, до следующего назначения времени было прилично, а он любил наблюдать за течением жизни. В тот день торопливым: все старались убраться внутрь зданий, подальше от готовой нагрянуть стихии. Забытый на скамейке номер “Дэйли Бьюгл” и огрызок карандаша, изъеденный нервным владельцем, как-то сами собой оказались в руках у Капитана. К тому моменту, когда первые капли дождя, крупного и холодного, ударили о листья и асфальтированные парковые дорожки, все поля передовицы были покрыты случайными скетчами: выхваченными из толпы спешащими фигурами, машинами, парочкой веток и одиноким моноциклом. Газета превратилась в мокрый фарш, когда Капитан добрался до ближайшей крыши — на лестнице музея Метрополитан. Но с тех пор он всё время очухивался в приступе вдохновения с углём, ручкой или карандашом в руках. Попробовал однажды балончик, но сначала иррационально устыдился, а потом потратил несколько вечеров на закрашивание брани на открытых улицах.   
　　И Вдова, и Лучник относились к увлечению Капитана так, как никогда не стали бы по его ожиданиям: Вдова заглядывала иногда через плечо или позировала (это было заметно по тому, как она чуть выпрямляла спину и выставляла плечо), а Лучник поначалу шутил, а потом начал составлять компанию в редких “балоночных рейдах”.  
　　— Нам нужно придумать крутую подпись. Чтоб историки будущего, раскопав эту дрянную квинсовскую аллею после ядерного апокалипсиса, внесли бы нас в каталог загадок прошлого. “Кто были эти неизвестные герои, исправлявшие нравственный облик города? Что двигало ими, что заставляло заниматься столь бесполезным делом? Почему так часто в их работах мелькали моноциклы и лабрадоры?”   
　　— Это не бесполезное дело, иначе бы ты им не занимался. И, думаю, у тебя был когда-то лабрадор. В детстве, например, — Капитан взболтал балончик.   
　　— А у тебя моноцикл? Или ты вырос в цирковой семье? Я до сих пор, знаешь ли, в шоке от того, что ты занимаешься порчей государственного имущества.  
　　— Для равновесия вымоем ночью пару вагонов метров.  
　　— Скажи, что ты шутишь, — Лучник сделал пару шагов назад и прищурился. Лабрадору его, похоже, не хватало клёвых солнцезащитных очков. — Ты ведь шутишь, да?  
　　— И Вдову позови. Вместе веселей. 

　　Ночью вагоны они отмывали вдвоём. У Лучника вдруг нарисовался срочный вызов, и даже не придуманный им в качестве в отмазки, а вполне реальный.   
　　Вдова что-то написала поверх огромного, отнюдь не креативного граффити с именем новоявленного рэпера, и кинула в Капитана пустой балончик. Тот отвлёкся от стирания с окон такого же не креативного мата, прочёл “Попадались ещё “письма счастья”?” и вздохнул.  
　　— Пока нет, и, надеюсь, так оно будет и впредь.   
　　Супергеройская жизнь Нью-Йорка шла своим чередом. Халк надолго исчез с радаров, Железный человек разбирался с чем-то на Дальнем Востоке, в дебрях Адской Кухни ходили слухи о дьяволе и супер-полицейском, задержавшем супер-алкоголичку. В последнее верилось слабо. С другой стороны, Гарлем однажды чуть не снёс супер-русский, а по низам ходили слухи о неуловимом призраке-убийце. Нью-Йорк становился настоящим городом контрастов.   
　　Вдова кивнула и заскребла губкой по собственному вопросу. Их накрыла уютная тишина, а потом Капитан вдруг нахмурился и вновь повернулся к напарнице по неблагодарной работе.  
　　— А что это был за язык?

　　В ту ночь они выяснили, что оба знают русский и, по всей видимости, этим их языковые способности не ограничивались. Лучник, будь он тут, наверняка бы вставил какую-нибудь нелепую пошлую ремарку о способностях языка. И, может быть, о лабрадорах. Они почти не говорили о своём несуществующем прошлом, но оно часто занимало их мысли. Может быть, стоило как-нибудь начать.

 

　　Капитан предпочитал думать, что вопрос Вдовы сглазил их обоих. В пятницу она явилась в их кафе с таким лицом, что Лучник тут же заказал ей стопку того, что Джесс держала под стойкой, вне меню. Вдова выпила всё залпом, не поморщившись, и попросила ещё.   
　　— Большой парень? — зачем-то спросил Капитан, хотя и так прекрасно знал ответ.   
　　Вдова поправила нелепый белый шарф — и где только взяла? — и произнесла вслух и без капли акцента:  
　　— Думаю, “большой парень” — это твой.  
　　Они даже не успели как следует удивиться: на стол перед Капитаном плавно опустился появившийся из яркой вспышки конверт. На плотном листе красовалось знакомое имя.   
　　Вдова вопросительно кивнула в сторону стопки, но Капитан покачал головой. К алкоголю его не особо тянуло: он уже как-то раз (или два) пробовал. Утешения это не принесло. Даже видимости утешения.

 

　　Дорога к особняку Старка заняла куда меньше времени, чем рассчитывал Капитан, и у входа он замер и сделал глубокий вдох — скорее, по привычке, чем по необходимости. Вряд ли бы что-то изменилось, перестань он дышать, но это было не только привычно, но и приятно. Запах нью-йоркских улиц резко перебили запахи металла и… чего-то резкого, вроде разлитого по воздуху электричества. Что это было, озон? Вроде что-то такое. Капитан узнавал об окружающем мире их книг и статей, когда получалось — даже из Интернета. Даже в Нью-Йорке всё ещё оставались диал-аповые кафещки, в которых мог спокойно посидеть никем незамечаемый призрак.  
　　А потом в глубине здания загудела сирена, и Капитан поспешил вниз, мимо лифтов, сквозь двери, по лестницам, туда, откуда тихонько поднимались струйки дыма.  
　　Тони Старк не умирал. Он стоял посреди мастерской в клубах пара из огнетушителя, которым орудовала металлическая… лапа на колёсиках, и другие лапы пытались сдёрнуть с него покорёженный шлем и латную перчатку. Сирена заткнулась в то самое мгновение, когда шлем поддался, Старк обернулся, а Капитан замер среди столов с инструментами, как пойманный в свет фар олень.  
　　— ДЖАРВИС, протокол Шаттердом. И какого хрена меня не предупредили о нарушении перим..?  
　　— Сэр, — раздался с потолка приятный голос с британским акцентом, чуть приглушаемый опускающимися по периметру мастерской стальными блоками. — Позвольте уточнить, о каком нарушителе идёт речь?  
　　— Да вот же… — Старк замер, а после чуть опустил направленный на Капитана репульсор. — Чёрт подери. Галлюцинация.  
　　Капитан открыл было рот, но Старк продолжил, обращаясь, очевидно, к голосу с потолка:  
　　— Полное сканирование помещения, ДЖАРВИС. И меня, заодно.  
　　— Сэр, — если бы голос обладал телом, то сейчас он бы вежливо склонил голову. Тон его казался обеспокоенным.  
　　Наступила тишина, прерываемая лёгким шумом каких-то невидимых приборов и металлической лапы, которая всё никак не могла выбросить огнетушитель. Старк не сводил глаз с Капитана, а тот так и не сдвинулся с места. Это могло случиться в любой момент. Взрыв неисправного оборудования. Отравление газом. Да что угодно.  
　　— Помимо лёгких ушибов и учащённого сердцебиения — ничего, сэр. Параметры помещения в пределах нормы.  
　　Старк так резко опустился на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность, словно стоя его держали невидимые нити, и их вдруг резко кто-то обрезал. Тогда же он опустил руку. Репульсор погас.   
　　— Ну просто красота.   
　　— Мистер Старк…  
　　— Отлично. Снова говорит. Ну, мистер галлюцинация, теперь особых вопросов не осталось. Хотя, знаешь что, не подскажешь хорошего мозгоправа? Не то чтобы я им так уж доверял, но тут уж… А ты не… Может, расскажешь, с кого хотя бы тебя лепили? Лепило моё сознание? А то с ума схожу, никак не вспомнить, а ведь я вряд ли бы забыл такое… Аха. Ну да, схожу с ума, смешно вышло, правда?..  
　　Капитан расправил плечи и тоже опустился на пол, почти зеркально повторяя позу Железного человека. С паникой он более-менее умел справляться. С паникой умерших, в основном, да и не гениев-миллиардеров-супергероев, но всё-таки.  
　　— Мистер Старк.  
　　— Даже, блин, мои галлюцинации обращаются ко мне так, словно я — мой отец, или какой-то там…  
　　— Тони, — произнёс Капитан, вложив в имя всё накопленное за годы спокойствие.   
　　И Старк поднял на него взгляд.  
　　— Знаешь, вот щас тебе только не хватает доверительно вытянуть вперёд руки, словно я забившееся в угол дикое животное. Как по учебнику.   
　　— Ты не сходишь с ума.  
　　— Уже сошёл?  
　　— По крайней мере в том плане, что я — не твоя галлюцинация.  
　　— А что, чужая? — выпалил Старк, и это было так импульсивно и необдуманно, что Капитан почти начал задумываться...  
　　— Вообще не галлюцинация.  
　　Молчание.  
　　— Я — смерть.

***

　　Тони Старку частенько лгали. Гораздо чаще, чем лгал он сам, и не то чтобы это было огромным достижением, потому что для миллиардера и плейбоя Старк использовал откровенную ложь крайне редко. Хотя бы потому, что отговорка “меня ждёт куча бумаг на подпись” в девяносто шести процентах случаев была правдой. И из-за того, что Тони Старку так часто лгали, он довольно неплохо чуял недоговорки и подвохи. Работало это, правда, по большей части с людьми незнакомыми: рядом с друзьями он расслаблялся. Как оказалось, зря.  
　　Галлюцинация звучала очень убедительно. Он, звезда 40-х, даже показал конверт с выведенными на нём именем Старка. Сказал, что и в прошлые разы оказывался рядом из-за этих самых предписаний. А когда Тони поднялся и поспешил к… выходу? телефону? да он и сам толком не знал, куда. Галлюцинация подскочила и для наглядности прошла _сквозь_ стол. И не просто прошла, а так и осталась там стоять, посреди чертежей и старой корреспонденции, которую, по хорошему, надо было уже давно сжечь.  
　　И в тот момент Энтони Эдвард Старк подал сигнал для остановки протокола Шаттердом и решил проветриться.   
　　Галлюцинация, утверждавшая, что является его смертью, последовала за ним.   
　　Вверх на лифте. Совершенно молча.  
　　По коридору в кухню. К кофеварке.  
　　Замерла у окна, пока Старк старательно искал аптечку. _Добровольно искал аптечку!_  
　　Принцип “Если не обращать на что-то внимания, скорее всего, оно исчезнет” никогда ещё не работал так плохо. Тони Старк, перенеся череду слишком сильных потрясений за последние недели, похоже, выдумал себе смерть. Забавные из этого получились бы заголовки!  
　　Он отхлебнул чёрного, как чей-нибудь саван (да что ж такое!), кофе, и краем глаза заметил, как галлюцинация достаёт из кармана конверт и хмурится.  
　　— Работа, — сказал смерть и пошёл к выходу из кухни. На пороге остановился, поколебался и добавил: — Надеюсь, больше не увидимся, мистер Старк.   
　　А потом исчез в коридоре.  
　　Только тогда Тони заметил, что так и не снял остатки костюма.

***

　　Капитан и сам не знал, что заставило его вот так сразу выпалить правду.   
　　Лучник сказал бы, что это усталость, а Вдова бы многозначительно приподняла бровь. И оба были бы правы.  
　　Капитан устал ждать смерти Тони Старка. И он отчаянно не хотел, чтобы Железный человек умер.  
　　Сверху, тем не менее, продолжали слать конверты с золотистыми чернилами. И Капитан продолжал появляться рядом с Тони Старком. Чаще всего — здесь, в Нью-Йорке, на строительстве Башни Старка (ну да, как иначе, и Капитан, взглянув на планы, попытался пробудить в себе архитекторский талант), в мастерской или на улице. Но иногда и в самых неожиданных местах. Вроде огромного особняка на Западном побережье. Или в офисном здании в Бразилии.

　　Однажды в конверте оказался GPS-навигатор, и Капитан очутился на заднем сиденье машины. Сидевший там Старк дёрнулся и разлил виски.  
　　— Чтоб ты знал, это очень хороший виски.   
　　— Жаль, — отозвался Капитан и пересел на сиденье напротив. За затемнёнными окнами мелькали неоновые вывески, размытые пеленой дождя.  
　　— Где это мы?  
　　— Раз ты фрагмент моего больного рассудка, то разве стоит задавать этот вопрос?  
　　Капитан бросил на Старка чуть укоризненный взгляд, а потом снова вернулся к рассматриванию пейзажа.  
　　— Это ведь Япония?  
　　— И как ты только догадался? — фыркнул Старк и поднёс к губам край стакана. Помедлил. — Я ведь не подавлюсь насмерть очень дорогим виски? Или не стоило класть туда лёд?  
　　— Не думаю, что стоит задавать этот вопрос галлюцинации, — у Капитана чесались руки. Он выудил из кармана куртки огрызок карандаша и начал делать зарисовки прямо на обратной стороне рабочей записки.   
　　— Серьёзно? Смерть делает заметки? На какой случай?  
　　— На случай, если я больше никогда не увижу Токио.  
　　— Это тоже часть работы?  
　　— Думаю, это опять ложный вызов. Почему бы не воспользоваться ситуацией?  
　　— В самом деле, — буркнул Старк в стакан и сделал глоток. Виски приятно обжёг нутро. На галлюцинацию это никак не подействовало.   
　　Минут через десять машина мягко остановилась. Старк посмотрел на вывеску отеля, в котором остановился, а потом на сиденье напротив — галлюцинации и след 　　простыл. Он положил стакан в бар и собрался было выходить, когда взгляд его за что-то зацепился.  
На полу, прямо у его ног, валялся огрызок карандаша.

***

　　В последнее время Тони Старк стал настоящей занозой в задницей.  
　　Вернее нет, не так. Он всегда ей был. Полковник Джеймс Роудс хорошенько выучил это за годы их дружбы.   
　　И были более серьёзные поводы для беспокойства. Прежде. До того, как у Тони Старка появилось настоящее (искусственное, вот ведь ирония) сердце и крутой меха-костюм.   
　　Но сейчас уровень тревоги был… новым. Потому что десять из тринадцати минут, что полковник Роудс просидел в кабинете Тони, тот провёл, разглядывая огрызок карандаша, сиротливо лежащий на стопке неподписанных бумаг.  
　　И Роуди поступил так, как всегда поступал в большинстве случаев: он заткнулся и стал ждать, когда виноватая тишина включит сигнализацию в гениальных мозгах его друга.  
　　— Роудс, у меня галлюцинации, — вместо извинений выдохнул Тони, и наконец оторвал взгляд от карандаша и посмотрел Джеймсу в глаза.  
　　— Боюсь тебя огорчать, но я тоже вижу все эти неподписанные бумаги, дружище.  
　　— Ха-ха, — отозвался Тони и подхватил указательным и большим пальцами карандаш.   
　　— Что, ты галлюцинируешь карандашами? Если б я не был уверен в том, что с веществами ты завязал, так и не развязав, то… — Роуди развёл руками.   
　　— Я… — перебил его Старк и вдруг захлопнул рот.   
　　— Ты?..  
　　— Я тут подумал… — Тони вскочил с места и незаметным движением руки сунул огрызок карандаша в карман. — А давно ты виделся с Кэрол Дэнверс?  
　　— Кэрол… — Роуди провёл рукой по волосам и откинулся на спинку неудобного стула. Пора прекратить навещать Старка в его рабочем капкане. — Погоди, тебе что, видится Кэрол Дэнверс?  
　　— Нет, стой, я вспомнил. И я идиот. Не против выпить с этим идиотом чего-нибудь прохладительного и съесть по чизбургеру?  
　　Роудс покачал головой, но поднялся с места и последовал за другом. И если бы не непрошенные мысли о капитане Дэнверс (господи, да если б он не вспоминал о ней каждый раз, когда поднимался в воздух), то он бы задал парочку неудобных вопросов. Вряд ли бы Старк на них ответил. Он был мастером уходить от ответов, когда действительно этого хотел.

***

　　Дано: одна потрясающая галлюцинация. Практически произведение искусства: хотя всё, что исходит из мозга Старка, можно таковым посчитать. И насколько бы это ни было здраво (или нездраво, с учётом всех обстоятельств), Тони Старк проконсультировался с врачом. Ладно, с ДЖАРВИСОМ, а потом с доктором Ченг, которая подписала бумажку о неразглашении и потом ещё дала честное слово. Последнему почему-то хотелось верить больше, чем росчерку ручки на белом. Либо галлюцинация была очень хитрая (а так сразу по лицу и не скажешь), либо… что-то там ещё.  
　　Дано: один пугающий факт о загробной жизни. Или вроде того. Если верить в это, то всё слишком близко подбирается к чудесному слову “магия”. Хотя что такое магия, как не очень продвинутая наука? Другой вопрос: зачем внедрять проекцию смерти в чужой мозг, если она даже расстроить как следует не может? И даже почти не отвлекает. И без неё даже как-то… скучно?  
　　Дано: один сумасшедший, попавший в какую-то ловушку фазирования или вроде того, и теперь даже самые лучшие сканы не могут засечь. Это подходило с натяжкой, но о фазировании Старк уже задумался. Основательно так.  
　　Дано: один крепко задумавшийся гений, миллиардер, филантроп и плейбой, который не хочет волновать лишний раз друзей, но прекрасно справляется с волнением самого себя.   
　　Тони Старк перекладывает огрызок карандаша из костюма в костюм, рассеяно крутит его в руках на собраниях акционеров и решает, с чего начать.  
　　Галлюцинация (смерть? как ни назови), как назло, похоже, берёт выходной. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> прошу прощения за ожидание!  
> планировала выложить часть во вторник и закончить ближе к выходным, но потом вспомнила про свои обязанности на ЗФБ (для любопытствующих: команда Подкастов, http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5562899).  
> так что вношу сейчас, а на следующей неделе донесу финал. C:

***

 

　　Иногда они встречаются случайно. Нью-Йорк не настолько большой город. Если пытаешься спрятаться от знакомых, обязательно встретишь на открытии новой выставки одноклассников. Или парочку бывших сотрудников, которых увольнял лично. А наткнуться на журналиста вообще раз плюнуть — особенно для Тони Старка.  
Но встретить свою смерть при свете белого дня в людном месте — довольно необычно. И совсем уж странно этой встречи искать. 

　　— Я почти убедил себя в том, что обознался.  
　　Тони Старк опускается в кресло напротив, словно так и должно быть.  
　　— Я что, подавлюсь здесь насмерть орешком?  
　　— Мистер Старк, — Капитан поднимает глаза от рисунка. — Я не на работе.  
　　Это не совсем правда, потому что старик за соседним столиком не переживёт инфаркта, но это случится ещё через несколько часов.  
　　— Ты — самая худшая галлюцинация из всех, что у меня только были.  
　　Подошедшая официантка ослепительно улыбается и смущённо спрашивает:  
　　— Ждёте большого парня?  
　　Тони поворачивается и открывает было рот, чтобы ответить, но Капитан уже улыбается официантке в ответ и легонько кивает.  
　　Когда девушка убегает за заказом — два кофе, один почти комично разбавленный кучей сиропов — Старк приподнимает одну бровь.  
　　— Она обращалась к тебе.  
　　— Да, — Капитан не поднимает глаз от рисунка.  
　　— То есть ты не только моя галлюцинация. Любопытно.  
　　— Нужно уметь делиться.  
　　Тони радуется, что кофе ещё не принесли, иначе бы он подавился и, возможно, умер. Смерть от кофе, что может быть трагичнее.  
　　— Это вообще легально? Чего ждать после, шуток про смерть от упавшего из космоса спутника?  
　　— Чёрный юмор, — Капитан пожимает плечами и поворачивает салфетку, на которой старательно продолжает вычерчивать угол здания, — это профессиональная деформация.  
　　Старк прячет смешок под задумчивым хмыканьем и пытается вспомнить имя того психотерапевта, которого рекомендовала Пеппер. Уини? Уили? Уилсон? Или нет, этот из другой эскадрильи, со стороны Роуди. Да как же его… Бартон... Боровски? Он опускает глаза и прищуривается.  
　　— Это что, моя башня?  
　　На измятой с одного края салфетке чётко вырисовывается строящаяся Башня Старка во всём её чернильном великолепии.  
　　— Этому учат на курсах воображаемых друзей? Или надо поступать в Незримый Университет?  
　　Капитан качает головой и улыбается, принимая из рук подошедшей официантки дымящийся стакан:  
　　— Курсы воображаемых друзей и Пратчетт… Лучнику понравится. Может, он даже перестанет тебя ненавидеть.  
　　Тони думает, что не стоит спрашивать у галлюцинации, пусть и массовой, о воображаемых знакомых. И о писателях-фантастах. И вообще, что он здесь до сих пор делает? Кофеварка в особняке готовит куда лучшие напитки. Но рот его уже открылся, и оттуда само собой вываливается:  
　　— Ненавидеть меня больше не модно. И представь только очереди!  
　　— Я ему передам, — Капитан вдруг с удивлением выуживает из кофе совершенно сухой конверт и мрачнеет.  
　　— Работа, — он машет конвертом, словно это должно всё объяснить, поднимается с места и бросает через плечо дежурное. — Надеюсь, больше не увидимся.  
　　Когда широкая спина Капитана исчезает в толпе, сидящий за соседним столиком старик поворачивается к Старку и ворчит:  
　　— Спросил бы у него номер, идиот.  
　　— Вы его тоже видели? — спохватывается Тони.  
　　Брови старика комично взлетают вверх: на лице его написано что-то вроде “Да надо быть совсем слепым, чтобы такого не заметить!”  
　　— Ладно, — бормочет про себя Тони, залпом допивая (не такой уж и плохой) кофе и поднимаясь с места. — Ладно.  
　　Салфетка с чернильной башней вполне осязаема. Тони машинально убирает её в карман, чтобы потом провести с Пеппер или Роуди, а лучше с обоими, сеанс тестов Роршаха. (Оба потом уверяют, что видят и салфетку, и рисунок, и обеспокоенно хмурят брови).

***

　　Осталось только поверить в невозможное. А лучший способ поверить во что-то, если ты Тони Старк — изобрести что-то такое, что поможет тебе это изучить. Увидеть. Пощупать. Что угодно.  
　　Фактов было не так много. Из всех спектров сканирования откликнулось лишь одно. Тони Старк, едва взглянув на отчёт, выругался и процедил:  
　　— Ну, конечно.  
　　Конечно, это должна была быть штука из плохих бульварных романов и хороших готических, или откуда всё это взялось. Каждый раз, когда галлюцинация — Капитан, он всё-таки представился после очередного рандеву, и разве это не забавно, с учётом всех обстоятельств — появлялся в мастерской, температура тут же падала вниз. Ненамного: Тони и не замечал, слишком увлечённый новыми схемами, да ещё и вблизи горелки, например. Но факт оставался фактом.   
　　Когда Капитан снова остановился с дружеским (или не очень, опять же, судя по обстоятельствам) визитом, ДЖАРВИС, настроенный на специфические колебаний температуры, с ним поздоровался. И выражение на его лице стоило той мороки с обновлением датчиков. Почти.   
　　Капитан поздоровался в ответ — то ли по привычке, то ли из-за своей юморной профессиональной деформации — но ИскИн не услышал его. Конечно. Иначе всё было бы слишком просто.   
　　Это был вызов. А когда Тони Старк отступал от хорошего вызова?   
　　Попавшаяся ему на глаза разработка доктора Ченг была счастливым случаем. Ничего особенного — на первый взгляд. Всего лишь ещё один мощный сонар или что-то вроде того. Но по каким-то невообразимым правилам этот сонар реагировал на слова смерти. И с этим — с этим уже можно было работать.

　　— А вы никак не связаны с фестралами? А то за стаи уже можно засчитать. И неплохо объяснение для массовых галлюцинаций...  
　　— Извини, что? — Капитан прошёл прямо сквозь заваленный барахлом стол, и это ужасно отвлекало. Как это вообще работает? Никакой деформации на границах, ни рассеивания, ничего: создавалось ощущение, что в какой-то момент стол просто перестаёт существовать в материальном мире. Но ведь вот он, немного холодит пальцы, и почему бы не устроить серию экспериментов с транспарантностью? Если это можно будет использовать в очередной версии брони, то…  
　　— Тони?  
　　ДЖАРВИС, благослови его сингулярность, включил тему из “Охотников за приведениями”.   
　　— Добрый вечер, Капитан, — сообщил голос сверху, в аудио-системы которого модифицированный Старком сонар заливал шёпот почти с того света. — Рад наконец-то слышать вас.  
　　— Приятно… — Капитан запнулся, а потом поднял голову и продолжил. — Мне тоже приятно, мистер ДЖАРВИС. Сэр.  
　　— Ты ведь понимаешь, что он тебя не видит? Да и даже если б видел, нет никакой необходимости говорить с потолком. ДЖАРВИС повсюду, — Старк даже триумфальной улыбки сдерживать не стал. Если делить галлюцинацию с ИскИном, это уже не шизофрения, это почти доказательство какого-то подобия загробной жизни. Или новый вид шизофрении, передающийся не только людям в радиусе нескольких метров, как было в кафе, а ещё и технологическому коду. В любом случае это был колоссальный прорыв.  
　　— Вы в самом деле меня слышите? Это ведь не какой-то, не знаю… трюк?  
　　— Смею заверить вас, Капитан, это самый что ни на есть потрясающий “трюк”.   
　　— За ловкость рук тут отвечаю я, — Тони Старк вскинул руки и пошевелил пальцами. — ДЖАРВИС, как ты уже понял отвечает за язык.  
　　— Напомню, что у меня нет языка. И сэр имеет привычку напрашиваться на комплименты после каждой бессонной ночи.  
　　— Это прозвучало крайне… двусмысленно, — Капитан скрестил руки на груди. — Всё это.  
　　— Я всю ночь… а сейчас уже утро, правда? Где в таком случае мой кофе, ДУБИНА? Я писал код для сонара. И покопался в начинке. Немного. И ещё, кажется, вмонтировал его в нынешнюю версию костюма. Или в следующую. Я не очень…  
　　— Иногда мне кажется, что ты просто вырубишься посреди мастерской и неудачно упадёшь на одну из этих своих металлических штук.  
　　— Думаешь, стану облегчать тебе работу? Не дождёшься.  
　　— Даже не надеюсь, — похоже, Капитан не врал насчёт профдеформации. — Надеюсь, что нет.

　　Последнюю ремарку он произнёс на едином выдохе, и повисла неловкая тишина. Не настолько неловкая, чтобы переводить разговор на погоду или вспоминать о срочном деле, даже какая-то… уютная. Особенно на фоне продолжающей тихонько играть “Who you gonna call?”.

　　А потом Капитан изменился в лице и выудил из кармана конверт — на вид ужасно старый.   
　　— Работа, — проговорил он, словно извиняясь. Словно это не ему придётся сейчас спешить на место чьей-то смерти — если он, конечно, не врёт. Хотя зачем сгусткам холодного воздуха, перемешанного с шёпотом, врать?  
　　— У меня тоже, да, конечно, — Старк отвернулся так быстро, словно обжёгся, и тут же развернул схему новых репульсоров.  
　　Капитан задержался на секунду, словно хотел сказать что-то ещё, а потом поднял взгляд и попрощался с ДЖАРВИСОМ.  
　　Ну да, как же иначе. Предельно вежливая смерть. Другой бы просто не прошёл испытательный срок.

***

　　Всё началось с Джастина Хаммера.  
　　В идеальной Вселенной ничто и никогда бы не начиналось с Джастина Хаммера. Его стоило бы запретить и в этой, но Тони Старк не был настолько удачлив. Вообще не был удачлив, судя по расползающемуся по коже геометрическому узору, пламенному привету от отравления палладием.   
　　А это ведь вполне могло означать, что Капитан не зря продолжает заглядывать на огонёк. Есть ведь смерти куда более медленные, чем пуля в висок или падение с большой высоты. Например, радиоактивное отравление.  
　　Ещё это могло означать, что вызванные палладием галлюцинации особенно красочны, да ещё и заразны, но об этом Тони старался не думать. Об этом он уже когда-то хорошенько подумал и выбрал простейшее объяснение (с доказательствами! типа того). Если существование какого-то подобия загробного мира можно к таковым причислить.  
　　Так вот, всё началось с несчастного Джастина Хаммера, встретившегося на пути Тони Старка не в самый подходящий момент. Пришлось выдавать тысячу слов в минуту, пока рядом вилась Кристин Эверхарт с диктофоном и Хаммер, норовивший влезть на фотографию.  
　　В уборной, конечно, был мрамор и цветы в кадках, и позолота, и зеркало во всю стену, чтобы точно никто не промахнулся. Другого и не стоило ожидать от ресторана в зоне Формулы-1.  
　　Датчик запищал, Тони глянул на показатели и слизал с пальца кровь. Тридцать два процента.  
　　— Что это?   
　　Голос Капитана заставил Тони подпрыгнуть.  
　　— Я был не готов. То есть совсем не готов. Кто вообще подкрадывается сзади? Да ещё и в туалете? Скандал!  
　　— Интоксикации? Алкогольная? С каких пор ты за этим следишь?  
　　— Ты до сих пор не спросил, где мы, не выбежал к окну и не достал из-за пазухи альбом. Подозрительно, — Старк прищурился, наставив одну руку на Капитана, а второй убирая датчик в карман. К огрызку карандаша. — Ты точно не самозванец? На кого там у вас в суд подавать, если сменили смерть?   
　　— Это… это ведь… связано с работой, — на лице Капитана проступило понимание, и Старк вдруг замечает, как неуместно он выглядит здесь, в кожанке, с древней причёской и ботинках, которые сейчас и дедушки не носят.  
　　— У меня всё связано с работой. Спасибо, Кэп.  
　　— Нет, подожди, — Старк вышел обратно в людный ресторан, и Капитан чуть отстал. Проходить сквозь людей он не очень-то любил. — Стой!

　　Оглядываясь назад, Тони Старку стоило бы подождать. Хотя последние несколько дней он только и делал, что ждал свою смерть. А все эксцентричные поступки не были такими уж эксцентричными — ведь он Тони Старк, завсегдатай таблоидов и любимец громких заголовков.   
　　Но лицо Капитана, который наблюдал за вышедшим на трассу Иваном Ванко, Тони Старк ни за что бы не хотел видеть ещё раз. 

***

　　— У меня было такое однажды, — произнесла Вдова, провожая взглядом группу ребятишек, бегущих к нагретой солнцем статуе Алисы в Стране Чудес. — Долгая болезнь, и смерть, которая сама толком не знает, когда приходить.   
　　Капитан решил, что всё-таки не стоило с ней говорить. Сейчас, по крайней мере, когда у него самого ещё толком не вышло успокоиться. Казалось, годы работы должны были как-то повлиять на эту способность, но сейчас даже умиротворяющие виды Центрального парка кажутся фальшивыми и очень далёкими.  
　　— В результате человека забрала не болезнь. С этим никогда не угадаешь.   
　　Вдова вспоминает улочки Брайтон-Бич, грохочущие над головой поезда и квартирку над продовольственным магазином, в котором круглый год можно было купить сгущёнку МолКома и настоящий рафинад, а не эти пёстрые упаковки со сладким порошком, призванные его заменить. Рядом с магазином был видеопрокат VHS, на двери его висела реклама шоу Пугачёвой, которая отправилась за океан к тем, кто забрался от родины как можно дальше. Там Вдова увидела призрака, который оставил ей шрам, и обрела голос. Не самым приятным способом.  
　　— С супергероями всё не так.  
　　— Не так, — повторила Вдова и вытащила из-за пояса несколько ленточек с шифрами. Едва взглянув на них, Капитан тут же этот шифр распознал, хотя особой нужды в этом нет: все они исписаны зелёными чернилами.   
　　— Не думал, что их уже так много.  
　　— Он не сразу обрёл внутренний мир, знаешь ли. Однажды…  
　　Плечи Вдовы напряглись, хотя обычно она редко позволяла так легко читать собственный язык тела.   
　　— Он был на грани. Сунул себе в рот пистолет и нажал на курок.   
　　В наступившей тишине детский смех звучал почти как издёвка.   
　　— А потом Халк выплюнул пулю. Так что, — Вдова убрала ленточки обратно и откинулась на спинку лавочки, зажмурившись и подставляя лицо лучам солнца.   
　　— Не удивлюсь, если Старк изобретёт лекарство от любой болезни, которая к нему прицепится. Пулю не прожуёт, конечно. Но всё же.  
　　— А ты… говоришь с ним? С Халком?  
　　— Пою ему русские колыбельные, — пробормотала Вдова. И непонятно было, шутит она или говорит серьёзно.

***

　　Венеция звучит замечательно. Пеппер давно не была в Венеции. Сам Тони тоже давно там не был. Чёрт, да Капитан там вообще вряд ли бывал. Упоминал что-то о географических границах. И кто это вообще придумывает? Смерть получается простым региональным менеджером. Неплохую можно было бы составить финансовую пирамиду.   
　　Роудс что-то говорит про танки, и про то, что у Старка заберут костюмы, а Тони только и может, что смотреть на досье Ивана Ванко и дышать. Дышать в последнее время получается не то чтобы очень хорошо, потому каждые подобные моменты особенно ценны.   
　　Капитан не появлялся с событий в Монако, и Тони до сих пор немного разочарован, что один из электрических хлыстов его не угробил. Это странное чувство, и надо бы его хорошенько обмозговать, но хорошие решения в последнее время приходят спонтанно и не то чтобы вовремя.   
　　Тони хочется всё рассказать, как на духу, а ещё покричать от бессилия и, может, подарить Роуди костюм, чтобы не лишать мира Железного человека. Вместо этого Тони молчит, а потом отправляется на свой последний (скорее всего) день рождения. И выставляет себя полнейшим дураком.

　　После парочки нелепых исповедей в микрофон и поединка с лучшим другом наступает утро. И Тони Старка ловит Щ.И.Т.

***

　　Капитан, конечно, возвращается на следующий день. Словно и не было вчерашнего. И долгого перерыва тоже. Может ли даже смерть на тебя забить?  
　　Старк, не оглядываясь, цедит сквозь зубы:  
　　— Только не смей мне выговаривать за поведение. Уже наслышан.   
　　Капитан даже не успевает спросить, как тот вообще узнал о его появлении, не то чтобы возмутиться.   
　　— При условии, что ты всё ещё не галлюцинация, и… что ты вообще делал на вечеринке? Я тебя заметил, сложно не заметить эту твою дурацкую причёску. И кожаную куртку. Кто ещё может нарушить праздничный дресс-код одеждой с дедушкиного плеча? Я что, должен был сдохнуть на собственном дне рождении? От шального выстрела дружеского репульсора? Или…  
　　— Тони…  
　　— ...может, ты вообще правительственный проект, один из тех, от которых все отмахиваются, как от городских легенд и мировых заговоров? От тех агентов, которые за мной хвостом бегают? Или всё-таки проекция моего умирающего мозга, и сонар лжёт, и ДЖАРВИС подыгрывает, и я злюсь на пустоту, и проецирую туда же, и…  
　　— Тони, что за агенты?  
　　—...ничего мне не остаётся, только умереть, наконец, и избавиться от тебя, и от этой херни в моих жилах, и от бремени отцовского неодобрения, и…  
　　— Сэр, ваше сердцебиение достигло критических показателей. Вам стоит хотя бы присесть, — доносится с потолка голос всевидящего ДЖАРВИСа, и Капитан неосознанно сжимает в кармане куртки очередное письмо с золотыми чернилами и вмиг оказывается за правым плечом Старка. Не будь он Жнецом, его дыхание обожгло бы ему кожу.  
　　— Тони.  
　　Замолчавший Старк вздрагивает от близости чужого голоса, а потом устало опирается на край стола, словно сдаваясь.  
　　Жнецы не помнят своих имён, и Капитан об этом никогда не жалел. Ему даже не было особо любопытно. А потом Капитан встречает Железного Человека, и ему вдруг отчаянно хочется произнести вслух своё имя. Но вместо него произносит чужое.  
　　— Тони, дыши. Вдох. И выдох. Медленней. Глубже. Боюсь, я всё ещё не галлюцинация, и не правительственный эксперимент, если только у этих твоих агентов нет крыльев. Или нимбов. Или хотя бы белоснежных роб.   
　　На лице Старка скользит тень улыбки, а потом он качает головой.   
　　— Лекцию прочли, вытащили из пончика, вкололи диоксид лития, редкостную гадость, которая всё равно не поможет, и выдали кучу вещей моего дорогого отца. И плёнку, на которой он говорит, что гордится мной. То, что в лицо так никогда и не сказал. Оставили перед лицом смерти с тонной хлама со старой научной выставки, фальшивой надеждой и ещё… коробкой клубники.   
　　Он машет рукой в сторону одного из столов, и там действительно краснеет пластиковая упаковка огромных ягод. Но взгляд Капитана зацепается вовсе не за них. А за конструкцию, похожую на блюдце, или на часть спутниковой тарелки, только с совершенно нефункциональной звездой… что-то патриотичное?   
　　— Ладно, клубнику притащил я. И облажался тоже я.  
　　— Ты что, купил её для Пеппер? У неё ведь аллергия.  
　　Тони хмурится:  
　　— Как так вышло, что галлюцинация знает о моей преемнице больше, чем…  
　　Не договаривает, костяшки его пальцев белеют от того, как сильно он сжимает край стола.   
　　— Вот чёрт, — выдыхает Старк и задирает край рабочей майки. Палладиевая карта раскинулась уже чуть ниже рёбер и не собирается останавливаться на достигнутом.  
　　— Не выражайся, — машинально выговаривает Капитан, жалея, что эти жуткие синии линии невозможно стереть так же легко, как карандашные наброски. Даже когда ты смерть.   
　　В углу оживает ДУБИНА, случайно задевает патриотичную тарелку, и та падает на пол, увлекая за собой макет Футуристической Выставки 74-го года.  
　　Старк прищуривается, и Капитан узнаёт этот взгляд. Так внимательно, немного с удивлением и с хитринкой Тони Старк смотрит перед тем, как что-то изобрести.

　　Через несколько часов Капитан таращится на лабиринт железа, раскинувшийся по лаборатории, и уже в который раз удивляется инженерной силе настоящего. Или, скорее, инженерной силе Тони Старка. Не каждый способен создать новый элемент, практически не вставая с дивана.   
　　— Подложи-ка что-нибудь вон туда! — шум усиливается, и Старку приходится кричать. Капитан хватает первое, что попадается под руку — макет спутника, или что это вообще, с белой звездой и красно-синими полосами по окружности — и на какой-то момент он вдруг чувствует себя на своём месте. Так, словно долго блуждал в темноте, а потом вдруг увидел далёкий свет. Или словно вспомнил, зачем зашёл в комнату, застыв в её середине.   
　　— Давай уже!   
　　Гул закладывает уши, и Капитан втискивает конструкцию под одну из труб. Свет становится невыносимо ярким, а потом затихает.   
　　И Капитан понимает, что Тони Старк опять отказался умирать.

***

　　Вселенная оставалась безжалостной, и Джастин Хаммер всё ещё маячил на горизонте. Теперь, когда в груди сиял новый химический элемент (выкуси, Дмитрий Анатольевич!) сосредоточиться на проблемах государственной важности было куда как проще.  
　　Выставка была ужасным местом для вооружённого нападения. Именно поэтому её и выбрал целью обиженный (в какой-то степени справедливо, но нет бы вынести разборки в место помалолюднее) лично на Старка русский гений-птицевод Иван Ванко. 

　　Железный человек старается изо всех сил. На периферии разума всю дорогу маячит мысль о том, что костюм вот-вот вырубится, а новый элемент обернётся против своего создателя, в лучших традициях безумных (самую малость) учёных.   
　　Тони замечает в толпе Жнецов, которых никогда прежде не видел: краем глаза, пока выводит из строя армию хаммеровских дронов. Удивительно, и как он раньше их упускал? Стоят себе спокойно в паникующем море, помогают упавшим и немного растерянно озираются по сторонам, словно бы чего-то ждут.  
　　Старк гонит от себя мрачные мысли, приземляется позади мальчишки в пластиковой маске Железного человека, который поднял руку на нацелившегося на него дрона, и активирует собственные боевые репульсоры.  
　　— Классный выстрел, — бросает через плечо, прежде чем мчаться навстречу следующей опасности. Храбрый мальчишка. И глупый тоже. Но из таких, наверное, и вырастает будущее.  
　　Сражаться спина к спине с Роуди — потрясающее чувство. Он ни за что не скажет это в лицо надоевшему агенту Я-Не-Пират-Так-Что-Воздержитесь-От-Кличек, но знать, что в случае чего груз целого мира готовы с тобой разделить — пусть не пополам, потому что никто не удержит столько, сколько взваливает на себя Тони Старк… это дорогого стоит. 

　　Когда всё, наконец, заканчивается, сил только и остаётся на то, чтобы затащить орущую на него Пеппер и несколько озадаченного Роуди в ближайший МакДоналдс и заказать самую большую и ужасную на вид корзину жареной картошки и четыре чизбургера. Последний исчезает в тот момент, когда Старк мысленно сравнивает привкус от нового реактора с кокосом в металле, — Капитан усаживается за столик в углу, достаёт блокнот и старательно зарисовывает стянутый бургер. Ни Пеппер, ни Роуди его, вроде бы не замечают, и это… почти обидно. И самую малость тревожно.  
　　— Я бы на вашем месте заявил права на украденное, — тихо сообщает ДЖАРВИС через шейный динамик, и Тони с шумом выдыхает.  
　　Он не помнил, чтобы задерживал дыхание.


	4. Chapter 4

***

　　— Мы сегодня подстрелили засранца Грега, — Лучник появился за их спинами так внезапно, что Капитан чуть не подпрыгнул на месте.  
　　— Подстрелили? — задумчиво протянул светловолосый Жнец. А потом он понял. — Кейт?  
　　— Именно. Прям в яблочко.  
　　— Ей, вроде бы, уже тринадцать? Не старовата для воображаемых друзей?  
　　Вдова начала разговаривать внезапно, в тот день, когда вернулась с Брайтон-бич с белым вязаным шарфом на шее и плетёной авоськой, содержимое которой никому не показала.  
　　Это было странно — слышать её голос. Хотя теперь они были уверены, что слова её не ядовиты. Больше не ядовиты.  
　　— Этот Грег заслужил гнев всех воображаемых друзей города. О, в следующий раз прихвачу и вас с собой!  
　　— Ты плохо на неё влияешь.  
　　— Она выигрывает соревнования по стрельбе вот уже второй год подряд, так что, Кэп, прости, не слышу тебя за фанфарами своей офигенности.  
　　— Если она поведёт тебя к психологу, на нас не рассчитывай.  
　　— Очень смешно.  
　　Порыв осеннего ветра подбросил им под ноги охапку оранжевых листьев. Вдова поплотнее закуталась в свою новую куртку и поправила вязаный шарф, на этот раз чёрный.  
　　— Прикиньте, если психолог меня увидит?  
　　— Если это будет дама, попробуй приодеться по случаю, — пробормотал Капитан.  
　　— Думаю, стоит приодеться в любом случае, — Лучник шутливо задвигал бровями и поправил сползшие с переносицы тёмные очки, которые недавно начал повсюду таскать.

　　Когда на следующее утро Капитан пододвинул к Лучнику бумажный пакет с дартсом и парой белых трусов с нарисованной на них мишенью, Вдова улыбнулась. Лучник так и не решил, какой из этих двух жестов был страшнее.

***

　　В пятницу вечером Тони замечает Капитана краем глаза и не удивляется. Не подпрыгивает, не смотрит на часы и даже не проверяет (на всякий случай) уровень палладия в крови. Тот раскинулся на диване — в каждой мастерской Старка есть такой на случай экстренного прорыва, с подушками и парой пледов — со скетчбуком в руках.   
— Было бы куда уместнее, если бы это была книга. “Смерть приходит в Пемберли”. “Морт”. Да хотя бы “Рождественская песнь”.   
　　Капитан дёргается, словно рисование действительно поглотило его полностью, заставило забыть о том, зачем пришёл. С другой стороны, они уже выяснили, что все визиты смерти выходят совершенно бесполезными. Бесполезными в плане конечного результата, а не вообще. Старк назвал бы их встречи какими угодно, но не “бесполезными”.  
　　— Что, в загробной жизни теперь и увлечения запрещаются? Как ещё коротать вечность?  
　　— В Нью-Йорке? Шутишь что ли? Уж точно найдётся с десяток занятий поинтереснее сидения на диване со скетчбуком, — Старк бесцеремонно плюхается рядом и заглядывает в разворот.   
　　Там пара скетчей с ДУБИНОЙ, в несколько штрихов, без деталей, но удивительно подходящие тому, с кого рисовались. Оживлённая улица в паре кварталов отсюда. Птица на светофоре, показывающем красный. А ещё… вполне узнаваемые черты самого Тони. В рабочей майке, с гоглами и следами машинного масла на пальцах.   
　　Сейчас самое время пошутить про выставку под названием “Искусство с той стороны” и баснословные деньги за портрет Железного человека, но Старк осекается и вместо этого мягко произносит:  
　　— Это просто… да у тебя талант.  
　　Потом поспешно добавляет:  
　　— Этому тоже учат в вашем Незримом Университете?  
　　— Профессор Сьюзан Стогелитская, — парирует Капитан, а потом смущённо улыбается. — И спасибо.   
　　Что-то внутри Тони начинает тянуть, и это вряд ли побочный эффект вибраниума.  
　　Хрупкость момента разрушает ДУБИНА, подносящий новый стакан с кофе.  
　　Он осторожно принимает подношение, а Капитан благодарит бота, хотя точно знает, что тот его не слышит.  
　　— Погоди, так я всё-таки подавлюсь кофе?   
　　Капитан качает головой и возвращается к рисованию. Он не говорит, что сегодня его отправило сюда не письмо. Как и несколько раз до этого. 

 

　　Объяснить это довольно сложно.  
　　Нет, у всех Жнецов есть любимые места. Или даже люди. Вряд ли Вдова обрела голос не через судьбоносную встречу или разговор с кем-то важным, но выпытывать детали у неё совершенно не хотелось.   
　　Капитан сам не заметил, как Тони Старк, из всех людей, вдруг стал его якорем. А когда заметил, решил просто следовать течению. После смерти можно позволить себе маленькие слабости.  
　　Будь у них супервайзер, тут же явился бы с осуждающим взглядом и качал бы нимбом, выговаривая о последствиях эмоциональных привязанностей. Ни Вдова, ни Лучник лекций бы не прочли. В конце концов, последний до сих пор навещает ту девочку с удивительными способностями к стрельбе. И если Лучник заделался вымышленным другом, то почему бы Капитану не стать персональной галлюцинацией?   
　　Потому ноги всё чаще приводят Капитана в нью-йоркскую мастерскую Старка. Даже когда там нет никого, кроме ботов, которые его не замечают, и ДЖАРВИСа, который каждый раз приветствует и справляется о самочувствии. ИскИн с британским акцентом — удивительный. Всё в мастерской Тони Старка удивительно: саркофаги с незаконченными костюмами, разобранные схемы, голографические заметки, да даже кофейные пятна на стекле — в конце концов, кофе поддерживает гений в тонусе. И сам Энтони Эдвард Старк удивительный.   
　　Тем страшнее в очередной раз увидеть конверт с красно-золотыми чернилами.   
　　Но Капитан знает, что будет, если он не последует по указанному маршруту в указанное время и к указанному человеку, Смерть сама притащит его на место. И будет злорадствовать.

 

　　Когда Капитан впервые заходит в Башню Старка — сквозь дверь, потому что, хоть дверей для него не существует, но вежливости у него не отнять — он не может сдержать удивлённого вздоха.  
　　— Вот если бы она и снаружи была так же поразительна, как внутри, — задумчиво протягивает он, хмуря брови.  
　　— Это же моя Башня. Она соответствует.  
　　— Ты тоже портишь архитектурную линию небоскрёбов?   
　　— К чертям тебя, Кэп, — Старк закатывает глаза и проходит к одному из скоростному лифтов. — Экскурсию отменяем?  
　　Капитан красноречиво следует за Старком. Среди хрома и металла новенькой Башни он смотрится удивительно к месту. Или Тони просто привык?  
　　— А чтобы не провалиться сквозь пол в лифте, тебе нужно напрягаться? Может, скорость понизить? А то выковыривать из шахты темпорально-плотного призрака может быть… проблематично.  
　　— Я ведь могу из него выпрыгнуть.  
　　— И останешься бродить по лабораториям на десятом этаже, потому что без карты даже я там ещё не особо ориентируюсь.   
　　Повисшей тишине не помешало бы какое-нибудь сопровождение. Так вот для чего в лифтах включают эту дурацкую музыку.  
　　— Ладно. Я скажу это. Вслух.  
　　Тони вскидывает брови.  
　　— Внутри ты гораздо интереснее, чем снаружи.  
　　— Я даже не знаю, мне оскорбиться, ведь выгляжу я для своего возраста просто потрясающе, как и моя Башня, к слову, или спросить, сколько серий “Доктора Кто” получилось посмотреть вне работы?  
　　— Пару разрозненных сезонов.   
　　— Насколько разрозненных?  
　　— Доктора я узнавал только тогда, когда кто-то к нему обращался.   
　　— Ужас какой. 

　　Тони болтает так много, что не замечает, как утро перерастает в день, а потом и в вечер. Экскурсия затягивается чуть ли не до самого пентхауса, где до сих пор стелют полы и выравнивают стены, потому в конце они спускаются в подвальную мастерскую, рядом с гаражом и выходом в подземные лаборатории, в которых “пока ничего интересного не завезли, но я планирую заманить сюда того славного малого, который написал научную работу о нейтронах и превращается в огромного зелёного монстра”.   
　　Старк засыпает на диване (в каждой своей мастерской он заблаговременно ставит удобный диван, в который удобно было бы упасть лицом) посреди монолога о внедрении экологически-чистых энергоносителей в большинство отраслей жизни современных людей.   
　　— Доброй ночи, ДЖАРВИС, — произносит Капитан, прежде чем направиться к выходу, а потом передумаывает и опускается на ещё не распакованное (но всё равно удобное кресло) и достаёт из-за пазухи блокнот. Над ним тут же появляется направленный источник света — ДЖАРВИС в самом деле удивительный — и Капитан бормочет благодарности. Через пару часов он несётся в сторону Гарлема, где в одном из клубов случилась нехилая перестрелка, из которой один человек вышел невредимым. Хотя очевидцы говорили, что вся его куртка была изрешечена пулями.   
.   
***

　　Тони Старк не боится смерти. Ни капли. Ни нанограмма. Ничуточки. Он привык к тому, что она всегда где-то рядом: разговаривает с ДЖАРВИСОМ о развитии индустрии комиксов (Тони поймал их на горячем, когда в очередной раз увлёкся разработкой новой панели питания для старкфона), сосредоточенно черкает в альбоме цирковых мартышек на моноциклах, лабрадоров в солнечных очках и нью-йоркских супергероев или стучит в дверь, хотя спокойно может пройти сквозь бронированные стёкла и несколько слоёв свинца (они проверяли; это был день полевых испытаний). Он всё ещё не мог разобраться, как всё устроено. Хотя, справедливости ради, этого не понимали и сами предвестники смерти. Они вообще знали одновременно слишком много и слишком мало. Ничего из собственного прошлого — но кое-что из ближайшего будущего. Единственное, что удалось установить: Капитан пришёл на службу в год, когда семейство Старков пополнилось ещё одним гением. Удивительное совпадение. Совпадение ли?  
　　В другом мире он — тоже его смерть? Тень отца Гамлета, а он сам Розенкранц, которому никак не избежать своей участи? В бесконечности теоретического (пока теоретического, да-да, Ричардс) мультивёрса Тони и сам мог быть чьей-нибудь смертью... Или жизнью. Может ведь он быть чьей-то жизнью?  
　　(Жизнью своей смерти, например?)  
　　— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — сообщает ему незнакомый голос.  
　　— Кто? — Тони смотрит на рыжеволосую девушку, удобно устроившуюся на диване прямо посреди инструментов и оставленных Капитаном карандашей. — Как ты тут...?  
　　А потом понимает.  
　　— Ты — смерть.  
　　Незнакомка чуть приподнимает уголок рта.  
　　— Только не моя. У него что, проблемы? Нарушил какие-то дурацкие правила и вовремя не утащил меня в ад?  
　　Девушка хмыкает.  
　　— ...что, всё-таки в рай?  
　　— Старк, да ты ещё более невозможный, чем говорят по телику! — через бронированное стекло в мастерскую проходит ещё один незнакомец, и Тони думает, что это уже слишком. А ещё он вспоминает про курсы воображаемых друзей.  
　　— Ну да, как ещё называть такое чудо, как не Лучником… — бормочет он, нервным жестом стирая грязь с щеки и наверняка добавляя ещё больше масла.  
　　— О, смотрите-ка, он меня знает! Миллиардер, филантроп и супергерой! Одна моя знакомая обалдеет… Кстати, — Лучник вытаскивает из-за пояса клочок бумаги. — Послужи добру, подпиши для самой лучшей лучницы Нью-Йорка.  
　　Тони тянется за ручкой и кидает на Лучника взгляд.  
　　— ...а тебя зовут..?  
　　— Ой, да пошёл ты. Это для Кейт, ей тринадцать, и я, блин, не знаю, чего героического она в тебе нашла.  
　　— Ты её… — вопрос соскальзывает с языка Старка прежде, чем он успевает подумать. — ...её смерть?  
　　— ТИПУН ТЕБЕ НА ЯЗЫК! — взрывается Лучник, в речи его мгновенно появляется сильный южный акцент. — Я её воображаемый друг, большое спасибо.  
　　Тони выводит напутствие для тринадцатилетней девочки — такой нужны добрые слова, хотя, судя по её воображаемому другу, у неё и так достаточно уверенности в себе и ещё горы терпения — и улыбается. Может, стоит всё-таки согласиться на одно из тех подростковых мероприятий, которые подсовывает в папки Пеппер?  
　　— Ещё что-нибудь? Кофе? Новый спортивный лук для Кейт?  
　　Глаза Лучника загораются, но рыжая девушка бросает на него такой взгляд, что даже Тони, на которого он не был направлен, вздрагивает.  
　　— Старк, мы должны тебе кое-что сообщить. По работе, — произносит она и достаёт из авоськи ворох бумажных лент. На всех них — имена, время и способ смерти. Десятки имён. Завтрашний вечер. Манхэттен.  
　　— Господи, — выдыхает Тони и просит ДЖАРВИСа набрать номер Агента.

　　Он не успевает спросить, разрешено ли им вот так просто раскрывать планы смерти. Чревато ли последствиями. Оба — и девушка, которая так и не представилась, и Лучник — словно в воздухе растворились.

　　Вечером Железный человек знакомится с Брюсом Беннером (жаль, что при таких обстоятельствах), несколькими лучшими агентами ЩИТа и богом. И они начинают охоту за северным оленем, объявившимся примерно в то время, когда Старк выводил на бумаге фамилию лучшей лучницы штата Нью-Йорк.

***

　　Для него смерть — холод. Пронизывающий до костей, до основания, до души — если она у него ещё есть. Или душа — это как раз-таки всё, что у него осталось? Его единственный щит от мира живых, который был для него работой.  
　　Он вспоминает своё имя, когда проваливается под лёд. Лёд, подёргивающий чужие глаза, карие и холодные. Стекленеющие.  
　　— Ты опоздал, — произносит знакомый голос.  
　　Он кивает и бережно вкладывает морщинистую руку в свои ладони, не замечая, что плачет.  
　　Пегги поднимается с постели, снова юная, цветущая, темноволосая, в алом платье, которое ей безумно идёт. На губах — усмешка, но не злая, а решительная и дерзкая. Та, за которую он её полюбил.  
　　Пегги касается своими губами его губ — всего на мгновение, даже не оставив следа от алой помады — смеётся и ступает за открывшуюся для неё дверь.  
　　— Что там, Стив? — она потихоньку разжимает пальцы и жмурится от яркого света, бьющего прямо в глаза.  
　　— Я не знаю.  
　　Удерживать её было бы неправильно. У Капитана есть работа, и он не может нарушать её ход. Человека, прожившего полную жизнь — а Пегги прожила, не могла не прожить жизнь по-настоящему, смеясь, плача и идя вперёд — нельзя лишить смерти. Но как же трудно разжимать руку. Как же трудно отпускать её навстречу свету, зная, что сам останешься в темноте.  
　　Трудно — и вместе с тем правильно.  
　　Он слышит напоследок:  
　　— Всё-таки смерть — тоже приключение.  
　　И Стив узнаёт эту фразу, будь она проклята, потому что именно её говорил маленький мальчик без тени, который никогда не хотел взрослеть.

　　Он смотрит на дверь, закрывшуюся за Маргарет Картер, умершей в возрасте восьмидесяти трёх лет среди своих родных и близких. Пытается вынырнуть из северного моря, в котором утонул, когда ему было двадцать три.  
　　Его единственные друзья — Жнецы (Наглая, наглая ложь). Им не нужны имена. Но его имя теперь с ним. Ввинчивается в сердце потоком воспоминаний, и как их не гонишь, они всё равно возвращаются.  
　　Война — она всегда рядом.  
　　Когда Стивен Грант Роджерс заново знакомится с самим собой, она приходит на улицы Нью-Йорка.  
　　С небес.

***

　　Рядом с героями — настоящими, кучкой людей, решивших сказать инопланетному богу “Нет” — появляются Жнецы. Это их неблагодарная работа.  
　　— Привет, Кэп, — механический голос Железного человека скрывает интонации. — Похоже, ваше появление — не лучшие новости к этому часу.  
　　— Старк, сейчас не время для нервного срыва! — чеканит Мария Хилл, перезаряжая пистолет. Её глаза скользят мимо Вдовы, Лучника и Капитана.  
　　— Ты не назвал имена своих друзей, Человек из Железа, — взгляд Тора, напротив, полон радостного предвкушения от новых знакомств. — Валькирии на поле боя — добрый знак.  
　　Мария хмурит брови — двоих сумасшедших не потянуть, но в случае с богами всё может быть сложнее, ведь так?  
　　— Наташа, — Вдова улыбается, настоящей улыбкой, а не одним уголком губ, и это само по себе потрясает. Капитан не помнил, чтобы она хоть раз вытворила такое рядом с ними.  
　　— Клинт, — Лучник салютует пучком стрел из того экспериментального набора Старка.  
　　— Капитан Роджерс, — Кэп отдаёт честь. Ему вдруг отчаянно не хватает тяжести щита в руках.  
　　— Капитан Роджерс? — повторяет Старк потрясённо.  
　　— Леди Наташа, воитель Клинт, Командиров Роджеров, — Тор поднимает молот. — Я — Тор, сын Одина. Да будет славной наша битва и достойной смерть!  
　　Мария одними губами повторяет про себя произнесённые Тором имена и кричит ему в спину:  
　　— Как ты сказал?

　　Но бог грома и молний уже далеко, направляет ветвистые молнии навстречу разверзшейся над городом бездны.  
　　И тогда начинается бой.

***

　　Сложнее всего — знать, что не можешь помочь, когда мир начинает рушиться.   
　　Можно только выполнять свою неблагодарную работу, пока супергерои выполняют свою. Наташа умудряется опрокинуть один из летающих… мотоциклов? штук?.. Стрелы Клинта разят холодными молниями. Стиву только и остаётся, что уводить людей в безопасное место и игнорировать хрустящие под ногами конверты. Пусть пропадают пропадом.  
　　В толпе то и дело появляются другие Жнецы, знакомые и незнакомые. Одна из них, статная и светловолосая, наклоняется над телом читаури и под пальцами её вместо дверей появляются чёрные прогалы космоса. Она выпрямляется и ловит взгляд Капитана. На ней форма, которую иначе как супергеройской не назовёшь: она похожа на функциональный скафандр, тёмная с бирюзой, и в самом деле, пришельцам ведь тоже нужно куда-то уходить.  
　　Стива видят полицейские, и их даже не приходится долго уговаривать, чтобы они послушались его совета. Он знает, что делает. В кои-то веки она знает о стратегических отступлениях больше, чем ему бы того хотелось.   
　　Жнец инопланетян салютует ему знакомым военным жестом и мчится к банку, рядом с которым снижается громадный левиафан.  
　　А потом письмо в кармане капитановской куртки вспыхивает так ярко, что прожигает в ней дыру. Красные с золотом чернильные буквы пылают, и Капитан впервые боится огня сильнее, чем пронизывающий холод убившей его стихии.

　　Небо над Нью-Йорком вспарывает ракета. Тони Старк делает свой выбор.

***

　　Он почти надеялся увидеть Капитана. Капитана Роджерса, подумать только. Каковы вообще шансы?   
　　Но в ледяной тьме космоса, далеко-далеко от Земли, он один на один со своей настоящей смертью. И ему не так уж и страшно. Просто немного жаль.   
　　Железный человек проваливается в темноту и падает. 

　　А потом открывает глаза.

 

　　— Что произошло?  
　　— Ты всех спас, — произнёс знакомый голос, в котором было столько грусти, что Старку тут же захотелось вытравить её оттуда. Никто не имеет право звучать так печально. Никто.  
　　Тони приподнял голову.  
　　Никто. Особенно его смерть.  
　　— Вот и хорошо, — Старк снова посмотрел в небо, туда, где несколько секунд назад закрывалась тёмная космическая воронка. — Меня никто не целовал?  
　　Капитан не думал, что фыркать было бы в этой ситуации приемлемым, но не смог удержаться. Он помотал головой, зная, что боковым зрением его всё ещё видно.  
　　Тишина не была оглушающей, и потому, наверное, казалась такой неправильной. Разверзнувшиеся небеса захлопнулись, ядерная бомба разнесла материнский корабль, жители города были спасены. Жители, которых совсем не было слышно, даже издалека.  
　　Тони вздохнул. Выдохнул. В панике поднялся, хватаясь за грудь, за то место, в котором должен был еле слышно шуметь арк-реактор.  
　　Его больше не было.   
　　Вернее, был — но погасший и безжизненный, в центре брони Железного человека. А Тони сидел рядом с ней, в чёрной майке и рабочих джинсах, которые никогда в жизни не надевал под костюм.  
　　Впервые он мог сказать “Я — Железный человек” и всё-таки немного ошибиться.  
　　— Что за...?  
　　— Ты спас всех, Тони, — повторил Капитан, пропитанный грустью: серьёзно, абсолютно во всём, в движениях, в глазах, и в этой ужасной, ужасной улыбке. И Тони, наконец, понял.  
　　Это было несправедливо. Неправильно. Обидно, в конце концов.  
　　Тони Старк умер? Железный человек — умер? И для этого понадобилась всего лишь армия пришельцев и ядерная боеголовка?  
　　— Всего лишь, — эхом отозвался печальный голос.  
　　Похоже, фильтр между мозгом и ртом магическим образом не возникал после смерти. И фу-фу-фу, магия, нет, даже сама мысль о магии! Никакой магии. Пока нужно разобраться хотя бы со смертью.  
　　— И что теперь? Вечные тусовки в Вальхалле? Где записываться?  
　　— Вальхалла — достойной место, — вдруг раздался второй голос, низкий и сочный, который только и сравнивать, что с мёдом той самой пресловутой Вальхаллы. 　　Его обладатель появился из тумана, и Тони присвистнул. В загробной жизни, оказывается, полно мускулистых исполинов, на которых приятно смотреть. А если присмотреться... Если присмотреться...  
　　— Тор?  
　　— Леди Мария закрыла портал.  
　　Капитан не мог посмотреть им в глаза. Вот они — настоящие герои. И оба…  
　　— Ты тоже мёртв?   
　　Тор покачал головой, и улыбка его сникла.  
　　— Меня ещё ждёт Рагнарёк. И суд над братом.  
　　— Рагнарёк? С волками и змеми, обвившими землю? Этот самый Рагнарёк? И огненные мечи у вас тоже…?  
　　Его отвлекла дверь. Она появилась прямиком из воздуха. Словно галлюцинация. Похоже, у смерти иначе не получалось.   
　　— Это… дверь? Всего-то?  
　　За годы службы Кэп не видел ни одной одинаковой двери. Все — разные. У кого-то — белые кружева беседки, у кого-то — кованые прутья решёток, деревянные, железные, поросшие мхом, с латунными цифрами, двери от бункеров, двери такси, пару люков. Дверь Тони Старка не была футуристичной, как можно было подумать. Это была обычная деревянная дверь с латунным молоточком. И, судя по всему, она была ему знакома.  
　　— Всего-то… это…  
　　Стоило ему только потянуться к ручке, как мимо прошелестело «К чёрту», и холодная пальцы дёрнули Старка назад, прочь от двери его дома, из-за которой доносился звук пианино, и голос матери, и смех их дворецкого...  
　　— Это неправильно, Тони. Ты должен жить.

　　Старк слышит оглушительный рёв зелёного мистера Хайда, а после — шорох оседающей пыли, далёкий вой сирен и — о чудо! — собственное свистящее дыхание и шёпот реактора. Он открывает глаза. Рядом с ним никого нет.

***

　　Капитан уже пытался войти в чужие двери. Когда-то давным-давно, в самом начале, проснувшись в будущем, посреди знакомого-незнакомого города, не живым и не мёртвым. Он сталкивал замёрзших бездомных в снег, прочь от тепла их дверей, и чуть не выламывал смертельные замки, которые, конечно, не поддавались. Облокачивался спиной на резные створки, задавая продавщице мороженого, оказавшейся на пути грузовика, сотни вопросов. Приглашал подростка, застреленного в подворотне, на последнюю прогулку по Бруклинскому мосту, подальше от пульсирующей светом калитки. Знал, что поступает неправильно — и не нужны были никакие ангелы-надзиратели, чтобы чувствовать следующий шаг.   
　　Но ещё никогда прежде ему не удавалось повернуть ручку и оказаться по ту сторону.  
　　Там было холодно, хотя огромная музыкальная комната, в которой он оказался, была залита тёплым светом. В центре комнаты стояло пианино, и за ним сидела женщина. Когда дверь захлопнулась, она повернула голову, продолжая играть и петь. Улыбка её чуть потухла, а потом вдруг разгорелась с новой силой.  
　　— Ты не мой сын, — сообщила она Стиву, поднявшись с места и поводя плечами в до боли знакомом жесте.  
　　— Нет, мэм, — Стив почувствовал, что улыбается в ответ. То ли потому, что улыбка матери Тони Старка была так заразительна, то ли потому, что у него получилось. Изо рта его вместе со словами вырвалось облачко пара. Свет не потухал, но с каждой секундой тут становилось всё холодней.  
　　— Хорошо, — женщина так пристально посмотрела в его глаза, что Стиву показалось — она увидела всё, даже те части, что были неведомы ему самому. — А теперь возвращайся. А то тут становится холодно.  
　　Она вернулась за пианино, и из-под её пальцев полилась мелодия, от которой Стиву захотелось плакать. Он сделал пару шагов назад на почти на негнущихся ногах, упёрся спиной в незапертую дверь… и провалился под лёд.

***

　　Жнец — это не навсегда, потому что любое состояние проходяще. Природа изменчива по своей натуре. Это не магия, это тоже часть жизни.  
　　И однажды все Жнецы, собирающиеся по утрам в кафе, где не подают ничего, кроме шаурмы, пройдут по пути мёртвых до конца. Или вернутся туда, где они нужнее.  
　　Наташа разобьёт бронированное стекло своей криокамеры, чуть ли не насмерть перепугав присматривающего за ними стажёра. Клинту потребуется чуть больше времени. Для тех, кто несколько лет провалялся в коме, — аккурат с самого Будапешта, о котором у обоих остались довольно расплывчатые воспоминания — лучшие агенты ЩИТа адаптируются к прежней жизни сверхъестественно быстро. Фото Клинта с отросшей бородой Наташа положит в особую папку к остальному компромату.  
　　Стив откроет глаза и увидит будущее: броню Железного человека, и неверящие лица Наташи и Клинта по обе стороны от него.  
　　— Добро пожаловать в мир живых, Кэп, — скажет Тони Старк и вытащит Стива Роджерса изо льда.


End file.
